Did You Believe About Fate?
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar kata Takdir? Apa kau merasa hidupmu sudah ditentukan? Lalu, pernahkah kau merasa hidupmu seperti sedang dipermainkan? And then... Did you believe about fate?/GaaSaku pertama Author. Please Read and Review. Kamsa hamnida! c:
1. Episode 1

Pernahkah kau mendengar kata 'Takdir'?

Apa kau merasa hidupmu sudah ditentukan?

Lalu, pernahkah kau merasa hidupmu seperti sedang dipermainkan?

_And then..._

_Did you believe about fate?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode satu.**

Riak awan seolah menjauh ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekatinya. Semakin ingin ia sentuh, awan itu semakin sulit terjangkau. Awan yang mengembul seperti kumpulan gulali, terlihat layaknya ribuan kapas juga. Ingin ia peluk awan yang ada di angkasa, namun ia sadar itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tangannya yang terangkat ke udara perlahan ia tarik kembali ke samping sisi kirinya. Ia kini memerhatikan awan itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Begitu bahagianya ia hanya karena melihat awan. Baginya, jika ia memandang awan maka ia bisa melupakan masalahnya meski hanya sesaat.

Tin tiiiiin!

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya membuat gadis ini tersadar. Buru-buru ia pegang kembali kendali motornya. Untunglah ia tidak menabrak apapun saat memandang awan di atas langit sana. Gadis yang satu ini sangat tidak hati-hati karena memandang awan saat ia mengendarai motor.

Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi, yang berarti dua puluh menit lagi ia harus sampai di kampus. Celakanya, kampusnya itu sangat jauh dan jika ditempuh dengan mengendarai motor maka waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah tiga puluh menit, itupun jika tidak macet.

Maka, gadis ini langsung menutup kaca _helmet_-nya. Memakai masker yang tadi ia turunkan sampai di bawah dagu. Memfokuskan pikirannya dan ia melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kampus tanpa peduli beberapa pengendara lain yang hampir ia masukkan ke dalam rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.50 yang berarti kelas Psikologi Konseling sudah dimulai. Matanya terus sesekali melihat jam dengan wajah panik. Celakanya lagi, kelasnya nanti ada di lantai tiga dan di kampusnya tidak ada _lift_ sama sekali. Dia sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya nanti saat menaiki tangga.

Belokan menuju tangga sudah terlihat, ia segera berlari kecil sambil menggumamkan "Aku telat" berkali-kali. Saat itulah ketika ia melihat jam tangannya, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

BRUK!

Gadis bermata _emerald _ini mundur dua langkah saat dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang tadi dan orang yang ia tabrak hanya mundur satu langkah. Ia lihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi dan matanya memancarkan sebuah kekaguman yang sangat kentara sehingga menyebabkan pipinya merona menggemaskan.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato _"Ai"_ di dahinya hanya memandang gadis ini dengan datar. Mata _jade_-nya bertemu dengan _emerald _di depannya. Ia lihat gadis di depannya ini tanpa berkedip sedikit pun menatapnya. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini sedang terpesona padanya, tapi ia malah menunjukkan sikap dinginnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat kepada temannya yang sedang turun dari tangga.

"Jam sembilan," jawab temannya yang berambut pirang sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Obrolan dari orang yang tidak dikenal gadis inipun menyadarkan ia dari kekagumannya pada sosok laki-laki berwajah tampan ini. Segera ia mengedipkan matanya dan membungkukkan badannya sampai sembilan puluh derajat.

"_Gommennasai!" _ucapnya. Lalu gadis ini berdiri kembali, memegang sabuk tas selempangnya dengan erat dan berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Si pria berambut merah hanya menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah ke mana si gadis berlari. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dengan wajahnya yang datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata zamrud ini meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Di kepalanya terus terbayang sosok yang tadi ia tabrak. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Ia terus menggali memorinya untuk dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tentang siapa pemuda tadi?

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis merah muda ini, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap mata _emerald _di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap lawan bicaranya, gadis berambut _indigo_.

Sakura—gadis merah muda itu, duduk tegak di kursinya. Si gadis _indigo_ pun mengikutinya, duduk tegak memandang sahabatnya yang terlihat galau.

"Hinata, waktu kau bertemu dengan Naruto bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya kemudian menjawab, "D-di kedai ramen, Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa sebelum itu kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Hinata terlihat seperti berpikir, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Belum pernah. I-itu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto-_kun._" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah penasaran, "kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan sambil membayangkan wajah pria yang tadi. "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak asing saat bertemu dengan seseorang tadi. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi, aku lupa."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil membuka bungkus roti yang tadi ia bawa.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sakura. Ia merasa sangat yakin jika pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi. Tapi, dimana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir. Langit sudah berubah warrnanya menjadi oranye. Sakura segera menuju ke tempat parkir kampusnya untuk menuju ke restoran di mana ia bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan.

Sebelum ia menyalakan motornya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang yang sudah tiga tahun ini berada di sisinya.

**To: Sasuke-**_**kun**_

**Aku berangkat ke restoran.**

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Sakura segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi menjauhi kampusnya, Universitas Konoha. Sebuah universitas yang mengkhususkan untuk menyongsong masa depannya menjadi seorang guru. Dan cita-cita Sakura adalah menjadi seorang guru Bimbingan dan Konseling.

Sepasang mata _jade _memerhatikan sebuah motor matik putih yang akan ke luar dari tempat parkir. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat memerhatikan sosok yang mengendarai motor tersebut, namun tepukan seseorang di pundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau sedang apa melamun di situ, Gaara? Ayo kita pergi!" seru pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang.

"Hn," jawab pemuda yang bernama Gaara tadi sambil menaiki motor yang dibawa oleh si jabrik pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan di restoran pizza di mana ia bekerja sambilan. Ia mengenakan kemeja krem dengan kerutan di bagian tangannya yang pendek. Celana hitam panjang. Celemek berwarna hitam diikat dipinggangnya yang panjangnya sampai lutut. Memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih yang tadi ia pakai sewaktu ke kampus. Rambutnya dicepol satu.

Seseorang berambut diikat empat memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Matanya pun mendelik saat melihat sepasang sepatu kets putih yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari jika ada yang memerhatikannya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" serunya lantang membuat Sakura segera membalikkan badannya menghadap si pemilik suara.

"Temari-_sama_?" ucapnya sambil menelan ludah saat melihat Temari melotot memandangnya.

Temari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, "Kenapa kau memakai sepatu kets? Di mana Pantofelmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

Sakura lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya. Benar apa kata teman-teman—yang seprofesi dengannya, yang mengatakan jika Temari itu sangat menyeramkan ketika bicara berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"_Ano... ano,_ Temari-_sama_..."

"Jawab yang jelas, Sakura!" kata Temari dengan menatap langsung ke mata Sakura.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat lalu menatap mata Temari, "_Gommenasai,_ Temari-_sama._ Sepatu Pantofelku haknya patah dan sedang diperbaiki di tukang sol sepatu. Makanya aku pakai sepatu kets," jawab Sakura dengan takut-takut.

Temari menghela napasnya. Lalu ia memerhatikan pakaian Sakura lagi dan ia matanya memandang tajam saku kemeja Sakura. Mengerti apa yang Temari maksud, Sakura segera merogoh kantung celananya dan memakai sebuah _name tag_ di atas saku kemejanya. Dia memandang Temari dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini kau kuampuni. Tapi ingat, jika kau ulangi lagi maka skormu sebagai pegawai akan kukurangi lima puluh poin!" tegasnya. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "ya sudah, bekerja dengan baik!" lanjut Temari lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya lagi sambil berseru, "_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Temari-_sama_!"

Sakura mengelus dadanya dan menghela napas lega. Benar-benar deh, berhadapan dengan bosnya, Temari, membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Temari di mata Sakura adalah seorang bos yang sangat memegang kedisplinan dan kerja keras. Bahkan dia memakai sistem skor nilai di restorannya ini. Meskipun ini hanya restoran pizza, tapi bekerja di sini tidaklah gampang.

Restoran pizza milik Temari ini sangat terkenal di Konoha, dan gaji di restoran ini cukup tinggi sehingga wajar saja jika Temari sangat objektif melihat pegawainya. Restoran ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Pengunjung di restoran ini kebanyakan adalah anak-anak remaja dan keluarga. Restoran ini bergaya Italia dengan pegawai yang ramah dan sopan juga rasa pizza-nya yang begitu lezat. Benar-benar servis yang sangat memuaskan untuk para pelanggan.

Sakura sekarang sedang membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggal oleh sepasang kekasih yang tadi makan di meja tersebut. Sakura menyemprotkan air di meja itu, lalu mengelapnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Hahaha... Sebegitu kagetnya. Kau takut aku ini Temari-_sama,_ ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa lepas.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap meja, "Jangan menggodaku, Ino!" sahut Sakura dengan kesal.

Ino makin tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya, "Makanya jangan pernah coba-coba melanggar peraturan jika masih ingin hidup dengan damai, Sakura."

Sakura mendecak sebal. Lalu menatap Ino dengan sengit, "Lihat saja, nanti juga kau dapat omelan karena menghilangkan _name tag_-mu!"

Ino menunjukkan bagian atas saku kemejanya di mana ada sebuah _name tag_ hitam di sana. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melengos menuju dapur meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tring tring tring...

Suara lonceng menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran. Ino langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di Sabaku's Pizza!" ucapnya ramah. Kedua orang yang baru masuk hanya menyunggingkan senyum mereka. Yang satu senyum lebar, sedangkan yang satu senyum tipis yang bahkan tidak terlihat sedang tersenyum.

Kedua pemuda ini langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja untuk empat orang. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Ino segera memberikan buku menu kepada mereka berdua. Setelah mencatat pesanan kedua pemuda ini, Ino segera menuju dapur dan memberikan _note_ pesanan mereka ke koki di restoran ini.

Ino datang kembali ke meja mereka dan memberikan minuman pesanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan pizza-nya belum matang. Lalu ia segera kembali lagi menuju dapur.

Sakura baru saja selesai membuang sampah, tiba-tiba Ino datang menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi pizza ukuran jumbo di tangan kanan dan spaghetti di tangan kiri.

"Sakura tolong bawa ini ke meja nomor dua belas," Ino menyerahkan pizza dan spaghetti itu pada Sakura. Sakura bingung melihatnya, "aku mau ke toilet dulu!"

Ino pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas dan berjalan menuju meja dua belas.

Sakura melihat meja dua belas diisi oleh salah satu temannya yang sering main ke restoran di mana ia bekerja ini. Namun, di depannya ada seseorang berambut merah. Sakura hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Saat memandang rambut merah itu, Sakura kembali mengingat pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Ini pizza dan spaghetti-nya," ucap Sakura ceria sambil meletakkan nampan berisi pizza dan spaghetti.

Seseorang yang berambut merah yang tadi Sakura lihat sekarang sedang memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Sakura memakai sepatu kets. Orang yang sedang ia perhatikan ini sangat berbeda dengan yang ia temui tadi pagi. Meskipun ia memakai baju pelayan, ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tidak usah seformal itu denganku. Aku 'kan juga sudah sering ke sini!" seru pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk sebelah kiri Sakura. Sakura belum melihat pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di depannya.

"Aish! Ini sudah peraturan dari bos tahu! Kalau sampai ketahuan aku bisa dicincang olehnya! Kau tahu 'kan bosku itu sangat menyeramkan?" sahut Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Hahaha... Bersabarlah, Sakura-_chan_. Segalak-galaknya dia, dia tidak mungkin memakanmu!" jawab Naruto sambil bercanda.

"Aiiisssh!" Sakura berniat menjitak Naruto tapi suara perempuan yang sangat ia kenali meneriakkan nama seseorang.

"Gaara!" Temari berlari kecil lalu memeluk Gaara singkat. Sakura langsung merinding seketika saat menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan dia melihat orang yang sedang ia bicarakan tadi sedang memeluk orang berambut merah yang Sakura belum lihat wajahnya.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya hingga Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas muka pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Matanya menatap penuh kekaguman pada sosok tersebut.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau menyempatkan diri main ke restoranku! Dasar adik nakal!" seru Temari sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Gaara. Sakura menelan ludahnya saat mendengar Temari mengatakan kata "Adik".

"_Jadi dia adiknya Temari-_sama_?"_ batin Sakura panik. Perlahan setetes keringat muncul di keningnya.

Dengan perlahan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan datar. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Kami-sama_, tolong aku!"_ jerit batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo?_ Jadi langsung saja, _keep _atau _delete readers_? GaaSaku pertamaku nih. Hehehe... Mohon jawabannya di kotak _Review_ ya! _Kamsa hamnida _^O^


	2. Episode 2

**Episode sebelumnya:**

"_Jadi dia adiknya Temari-_sama_?"_ batin Sakura panik. Perlahan setetes keringat muncul di keningnya.

Dengan perlahan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan datar. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Kami-sama_, tolong aku!"_ jerit batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode ****dua.**

Sakura berjalan dengan lesu di koridor kampus. Dia sesekali menghela napas beratnya. Kepala merah mudanya terus ia geleng-gelengkan mencoba melupakan memorinya tentang seseorang. Semenjak ia melihat orang itu, orang itu selalu hadir di otaknya membuatnya amat terganggu karena ditambah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Hinata saat melihat Sakura berjalan di lobi kampus. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hinata dengan datar, "kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan datar. Biasanya Sakura selalu ekspresif, tapi sekarang seperti makhluk tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hinata tidak percaya begitu saja, namun dia mengerti jika Sakura tidak mau cerita, dia tidak akan memaksa, "Temani aku makan, ya?" pinta Hinata dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan tanpa semangat, "Um…"

Hinata tersenyum lebar, lalu ia segera menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju kantin. Mereka berdua memang sudah akrab semenjak semester satu hingga kini mereka semester empat, persahabatan itu makin erat.

Sakura dan Hinata baru saja melewati pintu lobi, saat itulah mata Sakura membulat melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menahan tangan Hinata yang akan menyeretnya menuju kantin—yang berarti ia harus melewati pemuda berambut merah itu.

Hinata memandang Sakura dengan bingung, "Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jangan lewat sana!" memorinya tentang kejadian kemarin melintas lagi di otaknya.

.

.

.

_Dengan perlahan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan datar. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang._

"Kami-sama_, tolong aku!" jerit batin Sakura._

"_Ah! Aku bodoh sekali sampai tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah restoran milik salah satu keluargamu! Padahal jelas-jelas nama restoran ini adalah Sabaku's Pizza." Naruto tertawa renyah sedangkan Sakura menunduk cemas. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan nasibnya selanjutnya._

"_Kau temannya Gaara?" tanya Temari sambil memandang Naruto._

_Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Temari__,__ "_Hai'_, Temari-_nee_! Sebenarnya aku ini seniornya di Senat, tapi sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman baik. _Ne_, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Gaara._

_Gaara hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar dan mengangguk. Sementara Sakura melirik Gaara__,__ "Jadi dia adik kelasku juga?" batin Sakura._

_Gaara menggerakkan bola matanya dan tepat bertemu dengan mata Sakura. Dengan muka yang memerah, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan canggung._

"_Wah… __B__agus sekali, adikku yang dingin ini akhirnya mempunyai teman!" Temari menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara sambil tertawa, ketika dia hendak menghadap Naruto dia baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Sakura masih berdiri di sampingnya__, __"kenapa kau masih di situ?"_

_Sakura tersentak lalu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke Temari disertai senyum paksa. "Baik, aku permisi dul__u,__" Sakura membungkukkan badannya hendak pergi meninggalkan "meja panas" tersebut—ini __hanya ada di pemikiran Sakura__._

"_Haruno Sakura."_

_Baru saja Sakura membalikkan badannya, seseorang memanggil namanya dengan sangat dingin hingga membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Dengan gerakan lambat sambil menelan ludah, Sakura membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap ketiga orang tersebut._

"_Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang kelihatan sangat dipaksa sekali. Bulir-bulir keringat karena saking cemasnya mengucur di dahi Sakura, padahal restoran itu udaranya sangat dingin karena meja tempat Naruto dan Gaara tepat di bawah AC._

_Gaara menatap mata Sakura dengan dingin__,__ "Mati aku! Karirku tamat sampai di sini!" jerit _inner_ Sakura sambil menggigit sapu tangan, sementara aslinya menatap mata Gaara tanpa berkedip sekali pun._

"_Tali sepatumu lepas," ucap Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Sakura membulatkan matanya, lalu segera melihat sepatunya dan benar, tali sepatunya yang sebelah kanan lepas__,__ "Temari-_nee_ bisa memarahimu jika kau menumpahkan makanan yang kau bawa hanya karena tali sepatumu lepas."_

_Jleb!_

_Sakura yang merupakan calon konselor tentu saja mengerti kalau Gaara sedang menyindirnya. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Sakura tidak punya kemampuan untuk membalas kata-kata Gaara karena posisinya di ujung tanduk. Maka Sakura memutuskan membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat pada Gaara. _

"Arigatougozaimasu_ sudah mengingatkanku."_

_Sakura berdiri tegak lagi dan hendak pergi namun suara Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lagi. "Sebaiknya kau ikat sekarang tali sepatumu."_

_Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia melihat Naruto dan Temari yang sedang melihatnya. Naruto masih memandangnya dengan cengiran rubahnya, sedangkan Temari memandangnya dengan tajam. Dengan agak kikuk Sakura berjongkok, menaruh kaki kanannya di depan dan mengikatnya dengan kencang._

"_Yang kiri sebaiknya diikat juga," kata Gaara dengan dingin membuat Sakura merinding._

_Sakura menarik kaki kanannya dan memajukan kaki kirinya agar tali sepatunya bisa diikat dengan kencang. "Sialan! Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku!" inner Sakura berteriak kesal, sementara aslinya sudah mengeluarkan garis siku di pelipisnya. Setelah ia memastikan keduanya terikat dengan kencang, Sakura segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Gaara, Naruto dan Temari._

"_Sakura-_chan_! Semangat, ya!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang saat Sakura perlahan menjauh dari mejanya. Dia merasa Naruto sedang meledeknya saat ini._

"Kami-sama_, jangan pertemukan aku dengan si cowok kutub itu lagi!" doa Sakura dalam hati._

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu… Kau sekarang takut jika bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata. Saat ini ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau tahu, Hinata? Gara-gara aku mengikat tali sepatu dengan sangat kencang, pas di rumah aku kesulitan membuka sepatuku dan akhirnya terpaksa aku gunting tali sepatuku. Padahal tali sepatuku itu yang paling lucu!" keluh Sakura dengan bibir manyun. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat kesusahan sahabatnya.

"Kau 'kan bisa beli lagi nanti," hibur Hinata.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku sedang menghemat, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat sering sekali mengatakan kata "Hemat" hanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan uang banyak. Dia pun bingung, sebenarnya sahabatnya ini benar-benar hemat atau pelit sih?

"Hey, tapi dia tampan juga loh Sakura."

"…" Sakura diam saja tidak merespon.

"Dan juga keren!" lanjut Hinata dengan senyum merekah. Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan ia rasa ia tidak perlu menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamarnya, Sakura sedang membaca buku Dasar-dasar Perkembangan Anak Berbakat. Matanya menatap fokus tiap deretan kata yang membentuk menjadi suatu kalimat dan tergabung dalam beberapa paragraf. Alisnya bahkan sampai hampir menyatu karena terlalu serius membaca.

Brak!

Terdengar bunyi buku yang dibanting di atas meja belajar. Sakura menghela napasnya frustrasi hingga rambutnya sedikit terangkat terkena hembusan napasnya.

"Aku harus serius membaca! Fokus, Sakura! Fokus!" Sakura memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali membaca bukunya. Tapi baru beberapa baris kalimat ia baca, ia melempar buku itu di atas meja belajarnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "sial! Cowok kutub itu benar-benar mengganggu!" jerit Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu persatu langkah Sakura terdengar di dalam kelasnya yang masih sepi. Ia segera mengambil kursi dan duduk di pojokan. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Baru sepuluh menit Sakura tertidur di atas meja, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dan menyuruhnya bangun.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo bangun! Kelas kita bukan di sini tapi di gedung sebelah!" seru Hinata.

Dengan malas Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Astaga!" jerit Hinata dengan kaget.

"Kau berisik sekali, Hinata! Sangat _Out Of Character_!" dengus Sakura dengan kepala yang gedek-gedek karena masih pusing.

"Aish! Tidak perlu mengomentariku! Lihat 'tuh matamu seperti mata panda, ada lingkaran hitamnya dan rambutmu kusut sekali! Kau sisiran tidak sih waktu berangkat kuliah?" tanya Hinata sambil menautkan alisnya.

Sakura segera membuka tas Hinata yang diletakkan di atas paha Hinata dan mengambil cermin dari dalam sana, "Kyaaaa! Kenapa penampilanku berantakan sekali?" jerit Sakura saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Sakura terus menatap wajahnya di cermin kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saat memerhatikan matanya, ia kembali mengingat Gaara. Segera saja ia memberikan cermin itu ke Hinata dan pergi ke luar dari kelas yang ternyata salah ia masuki.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau mau ke mana?" Hinata langsung memasukkan cerminnya ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, tisu!" Sakura menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke samping kanan di mana Hinata sedang berjalan dengannya. Hinata segera memberikan selembar tisu pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, 'kan sudah kubilang kalau kau membasuh wajahmu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Lihat! Rambutmu saja sampai basah setengah kepala begitu. Dan kemejamu juga basah. Yang paling penting, tisuku habis!" Hinata melemparkan bungkus tisunya ke tong sampah.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata sambil mengelap wajahnya yang belum kering betul, "_Gomen_," ucap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "kau 'kan tidak terlalu membutuhkan tisu itu," lanjutnya.

Hinata melirik Sakura sekilas. "Tapi aku sedang meng**hemat**, Sakura-_chan_." Kata-kata Hinata membuat Sakura _de_ _javu_.

"Kau mengikutiku."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak. Cepat ganti tisuku," kata Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

Sakura mendengus tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata. Dia mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari lantai tiga.

"Sakura! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas BK Karir belum?" teriak Tenten—teman satu kelas Sakura.

"Sudah!" sahut Sakura dengan suara tak kalah lantang.

"Tunggu aku di sana!" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Sakura agar diam di tempat. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Hinata pun ikut terdiam di samping Sakura.

Sakura memandang lantai tiga dari bawah. Ketika ia memandang ke gedung sebelah kanannya, ia melihat seseorang yang seperti ia kenal sedang menghadap ke kelas di depannya sehingga hanya punggung dan tasnya saja yang kelihatan oleh Sakura. Namun Sakura sangat mengenalinya meskipun dari belakang.

Mata Sakura seolah terhipnotis untuk terus memandangnya dari bawah sana. Dan ia melihat pria berambut merah yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu membalikkan badan sehingga Sakura dengan jelas bisa melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hinata, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Berhalusinasi? Berimajinasi?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Hinata makin bingung. Lalu Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan dia melihat "Cowok Kutub" yang Sakura ceritakan kemarin.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Hinata lembut sambil memandang Sakura yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Gaara.

Gaara sedang memandang pemandangan di bawah gedung. Kepalanya dengan perlahan bergerak ke arah kiri, dan di sana ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan terbelalak. Ya, Sakura kaget karena dia ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Gaara. Tapi sayang, Gaara hanya melihat Sakura sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tidak melihat Sakura di sana.

Sakura segera membuang mukanya dan menjerit, "Aaaaarggghh! Aku sudah gila!" serunya dan pergi dari tempatnya mematung.

Tenten yang baru saja sampai di lantai bawah meneriakkan nama Sakura yang berjalan cepat ke luar dari gedung. Tenten segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Sakura kenapa?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"Biasa, orang sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas mejanya. Dia terus memandang ke luar pintu di mana di kelas seberang Gaara sedang latihan paduan suara dengan _club_-nya. Hujan di luar sana turun dengan deras sehingga dosen yang mengajar di jam pertama tidak masuk.

"Sakura-_chan_, dia tampan 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Keren 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Seperti artis Korea yang kau sukai?"

"Iya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iy—hei, Hinata! Kenapa kau menanyaiku seperti itu?" teriak Sakura hingga beberapa kepala memandangnya. Sakura segera tersenyum paksa sambil memandang lurus ke meja dosennya yang tidak masuk.

"Hihihi… Habisnya menyenangkan menggodamu. Kau benar menyukainya?" tanya Hinata.

"…"

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya iya, aku mengaguminya, **tidak** menyukainya!" sahut Sakura dengan muka memerah.

Hinata mengerling jahil. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar _Out Of Character_, "Yang benar?"

"Tch!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lalu Sai dikemanakan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura, "bukankah kau juga menyukainya?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang di mana Sai sedang duduk bersama temannya. "Aku hanya mengaguminya," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Selama tiga semester?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sakura segera menatap Hinata. "Aku tidak mungkin menghianati Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu 'kan aku paling benci dihianati?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terdiam mendengarkan, "dan aku tidak mau menelan ludahku sendiri…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang tidur terlelap namun tiba-tiba saja temannya, Tenten menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada rapat Senat jam sepuluh pagi. Sedangkan Tenten menelponnya jam Sembilan pagi. Maka Sakura pun mandi asal-asalan dan langsung berangkat ke kampus.

Sesampainya di kampus, ia segera memarkirkan motornya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang Senat. Untunglah teman-temannya yang lain juga telat, sehingga ia tidak terlambat datang rapat.

Di tengah berjalannya rapat, Sakura merasakan kantung kemihnya penuh sehingga ia meminta ijin untuk ke toilet. Sakura berjalan dengan bengong, ia masih memikirkan Gaara setiap saat. Isi otaknya penuh dengan Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikirannya tentang Gaara. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu melangkah dengan pasti ke toilet. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintu toilet, matanya membulat, tubuhnya kaku saat melihat Gaara masuk ke toilet cowok.

Sakura melihat Gaara di depan wetafel sambil membasuh wajahnya. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan, "Ini pasti halusinasi" berkali-kali sehingga cewek-cewek yang sedang berdandan di depan cermin di atas westafel memandangnya dengan aneh.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan clingak-clinguk mencari seseorang, lebih tepatnya Gaara. Namun ia yakin ia pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Sakura pun menghela napas lega dan berjalan menuju ruang senat.

Ketika melewati lobi, Sakura bertemu dengan Tenten yang minta diantar ke toilet, dan Sakura mau mengantarnya. Sakura menunggu Tenten di luar toilet. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar bisa memastikan kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi, namun perkiraannya salah. Ia tidak berhalusinasi karena Gaara baru saja keluar dari toilet cowok.

Sakura segera berdiri tegak dan membeku sambil matanya mengikuti Gaara yang sedang berjalan pergi. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya berkali-kali memastikan ia berhalusinasi.

"Ini pasti tidak nyata!" gumamnya.

"Hey, Saku! Kau kenapa menghajar pipimu sendiri sampai merah begitu?" tanya Tenten yang bingung saat ke luar toilet melihat Sakura sedang menampar-nampar pipinya.

"Tenten, cubit pipiku!" pinta Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa segan-segan Tenten mencubit pipi Sakura hingga Sakura mengaduh kesakitan, "Aduh, Tenten! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau sendiri yang tadi memintaku mencubitmu!" sahut Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang, "kau kenapa sih, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya lalu membalikkan badannya dan bergumam, "Ini nyata! Dia benar-benar seperti hantu! Selalu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku!"

Tenten yang mendengar gumaman Sakura pun menggumam, "Sepertinya dia harus dibawa ke Psikiater."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Dia berkali-kali menghela napasnya, merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dihantui oleh pria ganteng yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Seseorang duduk di samping Sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

"Ada masalah, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, "Apa kau percaya dengan takdir, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." Hinata menjawab.

"Apa pertemuanku berkali-kali dengan cowok kutub itu termasuk dalam takdirku?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata seperti sedang berpikir lalu ia tersenyum, "Mungkin. Kau percaya pada takdir 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura kembali duduk tegak dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan. Ketika aku mengharapkannya untuk tidak muncul di depanku, entah kenapa dia selalu muncul. Ini pasti kebetulan saja."

Hinata duduk tegak dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Tidak ada kebetulan yang terlalu sering terjadi, Sakura-_chan_. Ini adalah takdir."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau lebih dari sekedar mengaguminya. Itu jelas terlihat di matamu saat melihatnya," komentar Hinata.

"Tapi, aku sudah punya Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tahu kau sudah jenuh dengan Sasuke-_san_, apalagi sudah seminggu ini dia tidak mengabarimu. Kau terlalu sering bertengkar dengannya hingga hatimu sekarang terbagi tiga."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Hinata, "Tiga?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya. Sasuke, Sai dan cowok kutub itu."

"Sai?"

"Iya, Sai. Waktu itu aku melihatmu dan Sai sedang bertatapan. Sai menatapmu terus, lalu kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dengan canggung ke arah lain. Sai pun tersenyum lembut lalu menghampirimu. Kau tidak mau menatap matanya, pipimu memerah. Lalu Sai pergi dari mejamu, dan kau terus menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Kau menyukainya dan Sai menyadari itu," Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti tomat segar.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku melihatmu dari luar kelas, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum menggoda, "kau tidak bisa menutupi ekspresimu ketika kau menyukai seseorang. Itulah kekuranganmu."

"Aish! Bagaimana ini? Sai bahkan sudah menyadarinya!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya dan meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja kantin dengan lesu.

"Bersikap biasa saja di depannya. Kalau perlu hindari dia agar dia tidak merasa kalau kau menyukainya," Hinata menasehati sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Akan kuusahakan," jawab Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya ini hari libur karena tanggal di kalender berwarna merah, namun Sakura sudah terbangun pagi-pagi lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia yang tinggal bersama keluarga yang masih lengkap segera membantu ibunya membersihkan rumahnya.

Rotasi bumi terus berputar, pagi berganti siang. Sakura segera rapih-rapih dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan untuk penampilannya. Ia seorang gadis yang selalu berpakaian _casual_. Ia tak pernah terlihat feminin atau sangat tomboy. Sakura berpakaian sesuai _mood_-nya saja. Dan _mood_-nya gampang sekali berubah alias ia ini orang yang _moody_.

Setelah melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin yang seukuran dengan tinggi badannya yang seratus enam puluh sentimeter, Sakura segera menyambar tas punggungnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau ke mana?" tanya Sang Ibu yang melihat Sakura berjalan terburu-buru.

"Ke kampus, _kaa-san_!" sahut Sakura yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memakai sepatu, "ada kegiatan Korea _Club_," sambungnya yang seolah mengerti saat Ibunya memandangnya dari ruang tamu dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Aku berangkat!" segera setelah Sakura berdiri dan mengetukkan sepatunya beberapa kali, ia memegang kenop pintu dan pergi menuju kampusnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" titah Sang Ibu saat melihat Sakura memegang kenop pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parkiran Universitas Konoha terlihat sangat sepi. Wajar saja, hari ini adalah hari libur Nasional, jadi tidak ada mahasiswa ataupun dosen yang datang ke kampus untuk melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Sakura mengulum senyum karena tidak perlu kerepotan memarkir motornya. Maklum saja, jika hari-hari perkuliahan, parkiran kampusnya selalu penuh dan terpaksa Sakura menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk menggeser motornya dan menempati sedikit lahan agar motornya dapat diparkir dengan layak.

Sakura sudah janjian dengan Hinata dan Tenten agar bertemu di depan aula yang akan dipakai untuk kegiatan peresmian anggota baru Korea _Club_. Maka, Sakura segera berjalan menuju aula. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ponselnya berdering.

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_

_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_

_Ja yurop gae biweo nohgo barabawa—_

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Sakura-_chan_, aku dan Tenten sedang ke kantin. Kau tunggu di depan lobi saja, ya?"

"Haaah~ baiklah."

"_Jaa_!"

Klik.

Sakura memasukkan _smartphone__ touchscreen_-nya ke dalam tas dan menuju lobi kampus. Lagi-lagi di otaknya terlintas bayangan Gaara, cowok kutub yang selama ini sudah menjadi pengganggu kehidupan Sakura. Oleh karena itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menggelengkan kepala—menepis semua pemikirannya tentang pemuda yang mempunyai tato di dahinya itu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus menghilangkan bayangannya dari dalam otakku!" gumam Sakura meracau sendiri, untung saja kampus sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada yang menganggapnya sedang gila.

"Tapi, kenapa aku ingin melihatnya terus, ya? Rasanya jika tidak melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang kurang di diriku," gumam Sakura sambil berbelok menuju lobi kampus.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak benar! Aku sudah punya Sasuke dan seharusnya hatiku hanya terisi dengannya!" Sakura mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia kini sedang berdiri di lobi kampus sambil mengamati satu persatu lukisan yang dipajang di dinding lobi.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisan ke pintu lobi. Ketika itu juga ia melihat Gaara yang baru melewati pintu lobi dan berjalan ke arahnya karena Sakura berdiri di tengah lobi.

Sakura terus menatap Gaara dengan pandangan terpesona. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Darahnya berdesir hebat hingga mukanya kini sudah merona merah.

Sementara Gaara berjalan dengan cueknya dan seolah tidak melihat Sakura. Tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan datar. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura seolah sedang disiram air es ketika Sakura menatap mata Gaara. Tubuhnya benar-benar membeku di tempat dan terhipnotis oleh keangkuhan Gaara.

Wuuuussshhh…

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Sakura ketika Gaara berjalan melewatinya, tepat di samping kanannya. Dada Sakura merasa sesak dan sangat tidak nyaman. Maka, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya memandang punggung Gaara.

"Hey, _boy_!" panggilan Sakura menggema di lobi kampus. Sakura memanggil Gaara begitu karena tidak mungkin Sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan Sakura untuknya—Cowok Kutub.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya karena dia merasa dirinya yang dipanggil Sakura, tidak ada manusia selain mereka berdua yang berdiri di dalam lobi. Gaara membalikkan badannya dengan pelan menghadap Sakura yang berjarak tiga meter darinya. Gaara memandang Sakura dalam diam dan memasang _poker face_-nya.

Sakura menautkan alis kemudian ia melangkah dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki sehingga menimbulkan gema di lobi yang sangat sepi itu. Sakura berdiri dengan jarak kira-kira tiga puluh sentimeter dari Gaara, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala menatap Gaara yang berdiri di depannya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" tanya Sakura mencoba menahan emosinya karena Gaara memandangnya dengan datar.

"Silakan," sahut Gaara dengan suara yang juga datar. Benar-benar deh orang ini. Katanya dia adiknya Temari, tapi kenapa sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan Temari?

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah yang seolah bingung.

Gaara terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya sepertinya ia tidak paham dengan perkataan Sakura. Jujur saja, pertanyaan Sakura sedikit ambigu jika di dengar.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara pun memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang Sakura maksudkan, dari pada ia menilai pertanyaan itu dengan yang bukan-bukan?

Sakura makin menautkan alisnya, gadis ini benar-benar kesal mendengar suara datar Gaara, tatapan dingin Gaara, ekspresi datar Gaara. Dia menghela napas berat dan menatap tajam Gaara.

"Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku selalu merasa kedinginan hanya karena pandangan matamu itu!" selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura mundur selangkah, "kau menyebalkan!" Sakura membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri memandang Sakura yang keluar lewat pintu lobi.

Gaara pun membalikkan badannya untuk kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya. Kali ini terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! Jelek gak episode duanya? Ehem, ini _true story_ loh… ditambah sedikit imajinasi saya saja. Khukhukhu… Ringtone hp-nya Sakura itu lagunya SHINee yang judulnya Lucifer. _kamsa hamnida_ yang udah review episode satu ^^

**moist fla****: **ya, mudah-mudahan ya… amiiin… ini udah aku update. Kilat gak? Makasih review-nya. Review lagi ya? ^^

**Kikyo Fujikazu****:** iya, ini dilanjut. Makasih ya review-nya. Review lagi, ya? ^^

**yola-chan****:** wuaaah~ saya juga suka pair ini. Pokoknya yang ada Sakura-nya saya suka. Hehehe… ini udah diupdate kilat. Makasih review-nya. Review lagi, ya? ^^

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida ^O^**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode sebelumnya:**

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah yang seolah bingung.

"Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku selalu merasa kedinginan hanya karena pandangan matamu itu!" selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura mundur selangkah, "kau menyebalkan!" Sakura membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri memandang Sakura yang ke luar lewat pintu lobi.

Gaara pun membalikkan badannya untuk kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya. Kali ini terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode ****tiga.**

Seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun sedang menopang dagunya di salah satu meja yang ada di Sabaku's Pizza—tempat ia bekerja. Untunglah restoran itu sedang sepi sehingga ia dengan bebas dan sesuka hati bisa melamun sepuasnya. Apa lagi yang dilamunkan adalah seorang cowok, haaaah… tidak akan ada habisnya!

"Sakura!" Ino memukul kepala Sakura pelan dengan buku menu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul. "Apa sih? Sakit tahu!" ucap Sakura berpura-pura meringis.

"Lebay, deh!" sahut Ino sambil duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus dan kembali menopang dagunya lalu memandang jalanan di luar jendela. "kau dari tadi melamunkan apa sih, jidat?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menghela napas berat, untuk saat ini Sakura sedang tidak ingin diganggu, eh malah muncul pengganggu _plus _biang gosip. "Tidak melamunkan apa-apa," sahut Sakura.

Ino menyentil jidat Sakura hingga lagi-lagi Sakura meringis sambil mengusap dahinya. "Kau ada masalah denganku, _pig_?" ketus Sakura.

"Ckckck… bukan aku, tapi kau!" jawab Ino. "aku yakin yang kau lamunkan adalah seorang cowok," sambung Ino dengan mantap.

Sahabat Sakura yang satu ini memang mudah sekali menebak isi pikirannya. Jangan-jangan Ino ini bisa mencuci otak lagi seperti yang di TV-TV. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran ngawurnya barusan.

"Yakin sekali kau," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap ke jendela.

"Ingat aku sahabatmu sejak kecil, jadi aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabat _pink_-ku ini galau seharian," sahut Ino, lalu dia membangunkan Sakura agar duduk dengan tegak lagi di kursi. "ayo ceritakan padaku!" pinta Ino dengan senyum tiga jari.

"Oke, oke. Di kampusku ada seorang cowok yang dinginnya melebihi dingin es di Kutub Utara, namanya Gaa—"

Tring. Tring.

"—ra," ucapan Sakura sempat mengambang saat melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya masuk ke dalam restoran.

Mata Sakura terbelalak memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Dan matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Gaara yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu saat Gaara mau melewati meja Sakura, buru-buru Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri untuk menghindari kontak mata mereka.

"Gaara?" ucap Ino mengulangi apa yang Sakura ucapkan dan itu tepat sekali saat Gaara baru beberapa langkah melewati meja Sakura. Sakura segera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membekap mulut Ino.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Sakura menoleh pada sosok Gaara yang masih setia menatap lurus ke depan sehingga Sakura hanya melihat punggungnya saja.

Perlahan Gaara membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura dan Ino. Gaara menatap aneh pada Sakura yang membekap Ino.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Gaara dengan datar. Ino membulatkan matanya menyadari jika yang Sakura maksud pastilah cowok tampan di depan mereka ini.

Sakura gugup bukan main saat mata Gaara terus menatap _emerald_-nya, bisa-bisa pertahanan Sakura runtuh dan Sakura menjawab kalau tadi ia dan sahabatnya sedang membicarakan Gaara.

Ino akhirnya bisa melepas bekapan tangan Sakura di mulutnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang menjadi kaku dan tidak menjawab apa-apa, Ino pun berinisiatif untuk menjawab.

"Loh? Memang namamu Gaara?" tanya Ino dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Hn," sahut Gaara. Sementara Sakura men-_deathglare_ Ino yang malah menjawab seperti itu. Harusnya Ino menjawab 'Kau salah dengar' atau apalah.

"Kau salah paham, yang kami bicarakan adalah Gaara tukang sayur yang suka lewat di dekat rumah Sakura," ujar Ino dengan senyumnya yang aneh.

Ekspresi Gaara tetap datar saat mendengar jawaban Ino, sedangkan Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban Ino yang aneh itu. Masa Gaara disamakan dengan tukang sayur keliling sih? Apa kata dunia ninja? (loh?)

Gaara menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menatap Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Gaara sedang menatapnya segera menundukkan kepala. Perasaannya dag dig dug duerrr banget deh! Kalau ketahuan Si Ino bohong bagaimana? Terus Gaara ngadu ke kakaknya. Habislah riwayat Sakura di tangan Temari.

"Hn," kata Gaara sambil membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang menghela napas lega. Sangat lega, hingga terasa seperti sedang di puncak gunung.

"_Crazy pig_! Kenapa kau bilang Gaara itu tukang sayur keliling?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Habisnya hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku," sahut Ino dengan cengirannya. "ngomong-ngomong, benar juga katamu. Dia benar-benar dingin melebihi Kutub Utara!" kata Ino sambil memeragakan seperti orang kedinginan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke dapur!" Sakura meninggalkan Ino dengan aura malas luar biasa.

"Hei, jidat! Tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersama Hinata sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya berada di ujung. Mereka berdua terlibat percakapan kecil hingga Sakura membahas kejadian kemarin. Hinata tentu saja tertawa mendengar Gaara yang disamakan dengan tukang sayur keliling.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai cowok kutub itu," tanya Hinata yang membawa beberapa buku di dekapannya untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entahlah, sampai saat ini dia belum menghubungiku sejak pertengkaran waktu itu," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir Sasuke itu sudah keterlaluan. Masa cuma karena kau ingin kalian bertemu saja dia sampai marah begitu sih?" komentar Hinata.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum getir. "Mungkin dia memang sangat sibuk."

"Tapi kalian saja ketemu hanya seminggu sekali padahal rumah kalian dekat. Dan sekarang sudah berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu?"

"Tiga minggu,"

"Ya, masa sudah tiga minggu dia tidak bisa menyempatkan diri sih menemuimu?" kata Hinata yang kelihatan gemas sekali.

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan ini lagi. Aku bisa memahaminya kok," sahut Sakura dengan senyumnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin padahal hatinya menangis.

"Kau terlalu sabar Sakura," ucap Hinata.

Sakura bisa memaklumi kenapa Hinata bisa segemas itu membicarakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Hinata selama ini adalah tempat curhat Sakura mengenai masalahnya dengan Sasuke, dari yang kecil hingga yang besar sekali pun. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengalah dan terus mengalah demi Sasuke. Padahal hatinya juga sudah sakit sekali.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan. Sakura mendorong pintu perpustakaan hingga udara dingin dari AC terasa di kulitnya. Sakura menunduk sedikit ke sebelah kiri dan dia melihat Gaara sedang duduk di lantai bersama teman-temannya. Sontak Sakura menarik napas karena terkejut dan hal itu menarik perhatian Gaara.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar seseorang baru saja menarik napasnya hingga kencang. Dia melihat Sakura bersama dengan temannya, seorang cewek berambut _indigo_ baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan. Gaara segera mengacuhkan lagi kehadiran Sakura dan kembali mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya.

Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara di sana hingga dia jalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura segera menyusul Hinata setelah sekilas matanya dan mata Gaara bersirobok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk-duduk di kursi dekat lobi kampus. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Gaara yang sedang sibuk di _stand_ yang ada di depan lobi.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk kepala Sakura singkat dengan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang. Sakura segera menolehkan kepala dan melihat Hinata baru saja tiba dari toko fotokopi.

"Sedang melihat siapa sih?" tanya Hinata. Sakura hanya memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Hinata segera melihat arah yang Sakura tunjuk dan ia melihat Gaara sedang duduk di _stand _bersama teman-temannya, dan ada Naruto juga di sana.

Hinata menghenyakkan bokongnya di samping Sakura dan memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang tidak bersemangat. "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya saja?"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Hinata segera menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau gila? Aku malu ah! Lagipula sepertinya dia susah sekali didekati," kata Sakura. "aku juga sudah punya Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura dengan pelan.

Hinata menghela napas frustrasi. "Ya sudah kalau begitu jadi _secret admirer _saja. Kau jangan selalu terpaku dengan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kau selalu memikirkan Sasuke, tapi apa Sasuke juga memikirkanmu?"

Sakura terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hinata. Memang benar selama ini jika Sasuke ditanya apa dia serius menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu tidak bisa menjawab atau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sasuke juga tidak selalu ada disaat Sakura membutuhkannya.

Sakura saat ini membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya dan mencintainya apa adanya. Bukan Sasuke yang selalu menuntut Sakura berubah menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bilang kalau ia tidak bisa berubah seperti yang Sakura mau.

"Kau benar," akhirnya Sakura menjawab.

Hinata mengelus pundak sahabatnya ini. "Tunggu sebentar di sini," suruh Hinata. Sakura mendongakkan kepala melihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju _stand _Gaara.

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat Hinata benar-benar ke _stand _itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Sakura dengan panik.

Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang di sekitar Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang jelas saat ini jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang saat Hinata bicara dengan Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara.

Hinata dan Naruto memang berada di belakang Gaara tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Gaara dapat mendengar ucapan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto dan kembali menuju Sakura. Sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura dengan canggung membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura saat Hinata kembali duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata, mungkin karena ia baru saja mencium Naruto.

"Nyalakan _Bluetooth_-mu!" perintah Hinata.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya melongo. Hinata yang tak sabaran segera mengambil ponsel Sakura yang memang sedang ia pegang. Hinata menyalakan _Bluetooth_-nya dan mengirimkan suatu data ke HP Sakura.

"Kalau kau jadian sama cowok kutub itu, ingat kau harus meneraktirku!" kata Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, lalu ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat apa yang baru saja Hinata kirim.

Mata Sakura membulat melihat apa yang baru saja Hinata kirim. "Ini nomor cowok kutub itu! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura sambil mecengkram bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya. "Ta-tadi aku minta sama Naruto-_kun_ karena tadi Naruto-_kun_ juga ada di _stand_ dan ternyata mereka berteman. Awalnya Naruto-_kun _tidak mau memberikan nomornya karena dia pikir aku menyukai Gaara. Setelah kujelaskan, akhirnya Naruto -_kun _meminta imbalan jika dia memberikan nomor itu," jelas Hinata dengan pipi semakin memerah.

Sakura mengerling jahil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. "Ah… jadi imbalannya kau mencium si _baka _Naruto itu?"

Hinata menunduk malu. "Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. "Iya, iya. Terima kasih, ya! Tapi Naruto tahu dong nomor ini buatku?" tanya Sakura agak panik karena jika Naruto tahu bisa habislah ia digoda.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyebutkan namamu kok."

Sakura menghela napas lega dan memandang nomor Gaara yang sudah tersimpan ci _contacts _ponselnya. Hatinya masih ragu akan menghubungi Gaara atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya untuk membuat sebuah makalah, Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat mengetik selama tiga jam tadi. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di sana.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, lalu terbayang wajah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Hatinya menjadi nyeri mengingat akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke sangat tidak baik. Lama kelamaan bayangan wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi wajah Gaara. Mereka berdua memang mempunyai beberapa hal kesamaan, sama-sama irit bicara dan dingin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus bayang-bayang tersebut dan merubah posisinya jadi menyamping. Dia melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya sedang menimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. Setelah memantapkan pilihannya, Sakura menyambar ponselnya dan membuka daftar kontak di dalam sana.

Terlihat nama 'Cowok Kutub' di daftar kontaknya. Sakura sudah menekan pilihan untuk mengirimkannya sebuah SMS. Baru saja Sakura mengetik beberapa kata, Sakura segera menghapusnya dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja lampu.

"Ugh! Sebaiknya aku tidur saja!" Sakura menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya Sakura terus memerhatikan Gaara dari jauh. Ia sekarang menjadi sering melihat Gaara karena yang ia dengar Gaara menjadi panitia sebuah seminar yang akan diadakan untuk fakultasnya Gaara, Fakultas Bahasa dan Seni.

Pantas saja Sakura merasa tidak asing melihat Gaara saat mereka bertabrakan dulu, ternyata Sakura dan Gaara sempat bertemu di pelatihan untuk menjadi anggota senat beberapa bulan lalu dan mulai dari sana Sakura mulai tertarik dengan Gaara meskipun Sakura tidak menyadari itu.

Di tangan Sakura kini ada sebatang cokelat yang baru saja ia beli di _minimarket_. Saat melihat cokelat itu ia teringat Gaara dan membelinya begitu saja. Sekarang ia bingung bagaimana cara memberikannya.

"Masih memerhatikannya dari jauh, eh?" suara lembut seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lemah dan kembali memandang Gaara yang sedang memainkan ponselnya jauh di _stand _sana. "Ya, begitulah…" sahutnya, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya membuat Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dengan senyum sumringah. "Hinata, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Hm?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat Sakura yang tersenyum mencurigakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lagi-lagi menghapus sebuah SMS yang baru saja ia ketik di ponselnya. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku ketik, Hinata?" tanya Sakura frustrasi sambil mengacak rambut merah mudanya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah temannya ini. "Bilang saja kau menunggunya di taman belakang."

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kemudian ia mengetik cepat di ponselnya. "Taman belakang, di bawah Pohon Mapleaku menunggumu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan," gumam Sakura sambil mengetik SMS untuk seseorang.

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol kirim di ponselnya. Dengan gemas Hinata menekan tombol itu membuat Sakura memekik saat melihat SMS-nya sudah terkirim.

"Kyaaaaa! Hinata kenapa kau mengirimnya?" pekik Sakura.

Hinata menutup telinganya mendengar toa Sakura. "Habisnya kau lama sekali," sahutnya.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi…"

Drrrrt… drrrrrttt…

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, Sakura segera melihatnya dan ada balasan dari Gaara. "Hinata dia balas!" Hinata segera mendekat ke samping Sakura dan membacanya.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Siapa nih?**

"Aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau mau memberikan identitas aslimu tidak?" tanya Hinata. Sakura menggeleng, lalu membalas dengan cepat.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

Tidak lama kemudian ada balasan lagi dari Gaara.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Oh… memang kau mau memberikan apa? Bukan bom kan? Hehe…**

Sakura dan Hinata _sweatdrop _membaca SMS Gaara. Ternyata Gaara tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Dia saja masih bisa bercanda meskipun garing banget kayak kerupuk!

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Bukanlah. Temanku yang akan memberikannya padamu.**

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Kenapa bukan kau saja?**

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Kalau aku bertemu denganmu jantungku bisa copot! Aku tidak mau mati muda!**

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Hahaha… kau lucu sekali sih. Baiklah aku akan ke sana mungkin setelah jam makan siang. Tidak apa kan jika lama?**

Hinata dan Sakura menghela napas berat membaca SMS terakhir Gaara. Menunggu Gaara makan siang dulu? Astaga… Itu pasti lama sekali! Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata akan ada jam kuliah lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah Sakura-_chan _saja, aku sih mau saja menemanimu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Hinata, tapi karena Sakura adalah anak yang rajin masuk kuliah, tentu saja ia tidak mau cuma gara-gara mau memberikan cokelat pada Gaara, dia dan Hinata bolos kuliah.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Hm… sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, ya? Ya sudah lain kali saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu.**

**S.A.**

"Kenapa kau balas begitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_," sahut Sakura sambil menyeringai, dan tak lama kemudian balasan Gaara pun datang.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Baiklah aku segera ke sana.**

"Strategi berhasil!" seru Sakura. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat halaman belakang. Sedangkan Pohon Maple di halaman belakang kampus mereka hanya ada satu, jadi tidak mungkin Gaara kebingungan untuk mencari pohon tersebut.

Setengah jam mereka menunggu sampai kaki mereka pegal berdiri, akhirnya Gaara muncul juga dari gedung kampus dan berjalan menuju Pohon Maple. Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok bersama Hinata.

Drrrrrt… drrrrrrt…

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Aku sudah di bawah Pohon Maple.**

Setelah membaca SMS dari Gaara, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata yang sudah siap menerima instruksi dari Sang Komandan, Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata, pokoknya kalau dia menanyakan namaku atau namamu, kau cepat pergi dari sana, oke?" Hinata mengangguk menjawabnya. "ya sudah, cepat kau ke sana!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk buku sketsa yang sejak tadi ia bawa-bawa.

Sakura mengawasi Hinata yang berjalan pelan menuju tempat Gaara berdiri dengan bosan. Gaara yang menyadari ada seseorang mendekat segera menolehkan kepalanya dan ia melihat seseorang sedang mengintip di balik tembok. Sakura yang melihat Gaara melihat ke arah di mana ia bersembunyi langsung membalikkan badannya dan merapat agar tidak ketahuan.

Sakura kembali mengintip lagi dan ia melihat Gaara menerima cokelat pemberiannya dan bicara sesuatu pada Hinata, namun Hinata segera pergi dari sana setelah ia menyerahkan cokelat tersebut. Gaara yang melihat Hinata pergi pun ikut meninggalkan halaman belakang kampus.

"Dia bilang apa saja?" tanya Sakura antusias saat Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tadi dia menanyakan namaku dan namamu, tapi aku bilang jika saatnya sudah tiba dia akan mengetahuinya," jawab Hinata. Sakura menghela napas lega sambil menyender di tembok.

"Syukurlah… hampir saja jantungku copot saat dia melihat ke arahku." Sakura terkikik geli mengingat kelakuan konyolnya ini. Sakura menoleh lagi pada sahabatnya. "terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya dengan tulus. Hinata menjawab dengan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus melihat kembali ponselnya yang tidak berdering sama sekali. Sepertinya sejak siang tadi Sakura jadi sering melihat ponsel untuk sekedar mengecek apa ada SMS yang masuk atau tidak, dan kenyataannya tidak ada yang mengirimkannya SMS sama sekali.

Sakura terus membalikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan di ranjangnya sambil memeluk guling. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan segera bangun untuk duduk lalu menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur juga. Sakura segera membuka _Message _dan mengetik sebuah SMS.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Hai…**

Lima menit Sakura menunggu tidak ada juga tanda-tanda balasan dari Gaara. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lampu dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk menyiapkan buku-buku kuliahnya untuk besok.

Drrrrrt… drrrrt…

Sakura yang menyadari ponselnya bergetar segera lari menuju meja lampu dan membuka ponselnya. Ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, ternyata itu Hinata yang menanyakan apa Gaara SMS Sakura atau tidak.

Sakura sedikit kesal karena Gaara tidak kunjung mengiriminya sebuah pesan untuk sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih atau apalah karena Sakura sudah berusaha mati-matian memberikannya cokelat. Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu jadi kesal juga, menurutnya Gaara itu tidak sopan dan tidak punya hati. Ah… Hinata memang gadis yang agak sensitif soal perasaan.

Sedang asik-asikkan SMS-an dengan Hinata, ada sebuah SMS datang membuat Sakura dengan malas membukanya tanpa memerhatikan siapa yang mengirimnya.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Makasih, SA.**

Sakura tersenyum lebar membaca siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat. Benar-benar singkat, padat dan jelas. Sakura dengan cepat membalasnya.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Sama-sama ^^**

**Kau suka tidak?**

Setelah mengirim SMS-nya, Sakura membalas SMS Hinata dan memberitahukan jika Gaara membalas SMS-nya dan kini ia sedang SMS-an dengan Gaara. Sakura dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga menunggu balasan SMS Gaara.

Drrrrt… drrrrttt…

Sakura segera membuka SMS-nya.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Iya tadi langsung habis dimakan teman-teman.**

DOEEEEENG!

Sakura termangu membaca SMS Gaara. Jadi cokelat yang setengah mati ingin ia berikan pada Gaara dimakan sama teman-temannya? Oh… sungguh terlalu Si Cowok Kutub ini! Sakura rasanya mau menangis saja, namun ia malah melampiaskannya dengan memukul-mukul bantal, membayangkan jika yang ia pukul adalah wajah datar Gaara.

Drrrrt… drrrrrtt…

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya memukul-mukul bantal dan membuka ponselnya.

**From: Hinata-**_**chan**_

**Syukurlah kalau begitu… Sakura-**_**chan**_**, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja dia sudah punya pacar atau belum?**

Sakura terdiam membaca SMS Hinata. Benar juga, dia belum tahu Gaara sudah punya pacar atau belum. Bagaimana jika dia sudah punya pacar? Gagal deh harapannya untuk jadi pacar Gaara. Tunggu, tunggu! Apa? Jadi pacarnya?

"Sadarlah, Sakura! Kau sudah punya pacar!" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membanting dirinya di kasur dan membalas SMS Hinata.

**To: Hinata-**_**chan**_

**Kau tahu Hinata? Ternyata cokelat dariku itu dimakan teman-temannya! Tega sekali dia. Huhuhu…**

**Hmm, benar juga. Akan kutanyakan deh.**

Setelah membalas SMS Hinata, Sakura segera membalas SMS Gaara tadi.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Ckck… aku yakin ekspresimu saat mengetik SMS tadi itu datar seperti biasanya.**

**Wah… bagus deh kalau gitu. Aku senang kau mau berbagi. Pacarmu dibagi juga tidak tuh? Hehehe…**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengirim SMS-nya. Jujur saja dia sebenarnya ingin memarahi Gaara yang seenak _eyeliner_-nya membagi-bagi cokelat Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

Drrrrrt… drrrrrrttt…

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Iya pas aku buka tas, mereka langsung menyerbu dan memakan cokelatnya. Kau anak mana sih?**

Sakura mendengus membaca pesan dari Gaara yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan soal pacarnya. Sakura jadi punya firasat tidak enak. Dengan malas Sakura membalas pesan Gaara itu.

**To: Cowok Kutub**

**Jika saatnya sudah tiba kau akan tahu. Lagipula, aku kan Secret Admirer jadi identitasku rahasia dong…**

Dan mereka berdua pun terus berlanjut membalas pesan hingga larut malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu yang cerah dan Sakura terpaksa harus ke kampus karena dia ada rapat senat. Melawan sinar matahari yang kelewatan terik di musim semi ini, Sakura mengendarai motornya dan sampailah ia di kampus dengan selamat sentosa.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Sakura segera menuju kampusnya. Sakura memakai _headphone_-nya yang berwarna putih dan mendengarkan lagu dari _boyband_ favoritnya, SHINee. Sakura ikut bernyanyi saat SHINee menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _Love Pain._

Sakura tersenyum menyanyikan lagu itu padahal isi yang tersirat dalam lagu itu adalah kesedihan. Tentu saja ia begitu karena saat ini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

Sakura merasa di perutnya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan mengingat semalam dia SMS-an dengan Gaara hingga larut malam. Menurutnya Gaara itu bukan tipe cowok yang dingin seperti kelihatannya. Gaara itu baik dan suka dengan humor tapi ya itu, dia garing sekali saat melawak. Mengingat semuanya membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri hinga ia tidak sadar banyak orang yang memerhatikannya.

Indahnya jatuh cinta…

"_Jiool sudo eopseo beoril sudo eopseo ddo harureul beotigo ni anae nan gadhyeo nae_…"

Sakura tertegun di tempatnya tidak melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat adegan di depannya. Bahkan panggilan temannya pun tidak terdengar olehnya, seakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga dan di dunia hitam putih itu hanya ada Sakura dan dua orang di depannya ini.

Terasa nyeri dan sakit di jantungnya, ingin sekali ia lari tapi tidak bisa. Ia dengan jelas melihat Gaara dengan mesranya bercengkrama seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di depannya di _stand _yang biasa ia tunggui. Tidak mungkin mereka hanya berteman karena pandangan mereka berdua berbeda dan Gaara teramat mesra dengan gadis di depannya.

"_You're my love pain…_" gumam Sakura melanjutkan syair di I-pod putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terkadang jatuh cinta tidak selalu menyenangkan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**a/n:** _Annyeong haseyo_! Hai, hai _readers_! Bertemu lagi dengan _author _yang _update_-nya angot-angotan ini. Hehehe… _mian_ _ne_ karna _update_-nya ngaret banget. Bagaimana dengan episode tiga ini? Baguskah? Saya merasa datar sekali. Ckckck… tapi konflik sudah muncul ya… berhasilkah Sakura mendapatkan Gaara? *lebay deh saya* hahaha… maklumin saja ya _author_ lagi stress nih bikin _manga_ di suruh sama _sensei_ karena _author_ bolos kelas _manga_ mulu. Sekarang PR-nya banyak deh. Ckckck…

Ini dia balesan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di episode kemarin:

**Gaara udah punya perasaan belum sama Sakura?**

Jawabannya tebak sendiri. *ditabok _readers_* hahahaha… hm, menurutku tidak semudah itu Gaara jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

**Sasuke pacarnya Sakura, ya? Mereka beda kampus, ya? Terus Sasuke-nya munculin dong, thor…**

Iya benar! Sasuke adalah pacarnya Sakura, tapi dia belum muncul di episode ini. Tapi saya pastikan dia akan muncul, namun hanya sedikit mungkin… karena saya akan fokus ke GaaSaku. Iya Sasuke beda kampus sama Sakura :)

**Sasuke ada pair-nya gak?**

Sepertinya tidak :) hehehe…

**Sequel The Wizards kok belum di **_**update**_**, thor?**

Hehehe… nanti akan saya _update_, sabar ya… ^^v

_Kamsa hamnida _**Haza ShiRaifu****, ****vvvv****, ****Natasya****, ****Zanzaauresia****, ****yolachan****, ****Hana-d'ichi****, ****Putri Luna****, ****Midori Kumiko****, ****Lady Zhion****. **Terima kasih atas _review_ kalian. _Review_ lagi ya? Hehehe… terima kasih juga untuk _silent readers_ ^^

**Review again, chingu? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	4. Episode 4

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode ****empat.**

Nyeri.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini ketika tepat di depan kedua matanya ia melihat Gaara bermesraan dengan seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat. Ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya, tolong siapa pun bangunkan Sakura dari mimpi buruk ini!

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka jika pagi ini ia mendapatkan kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berlari ke arah Gaara lalu mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis ini?' atau diam membeku menyaksikan kemesraan mereka yang dapat menggugurkan hatinya yang baru saja berbunga?

Lalu-lalang manusia di sekitarnya tidak Sakura pedulikan, meski banyak di antara mereka yang menggerutu karena Sakura masih berdiri tegak di tengah jalanan. Sakura tidak peduli hal itu, karena saat ini ia merasa… kecewa.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit biru di atas sana. Tidak seharusnya ia kecewa seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena ia dan Gaara tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dan selain itu, ia masih mempunyai kekasih di luar sana.

Puk!

Air matanya hampir menetes jika seseorang tidak menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa, dan Sakura yakin ini bukanlah mimpi karena ia bisa merasakan benda ringan itu menepuk kepalanya.

Sakura menolehkan kepala dan melihat salah satu temannya berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah sambil memandangnya.

"Kiba," cicit Sakura pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan begini, Sakura-_san_?" tanyanya.

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedih dan putus asanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan perasaan nyeri yang tak kunjung lenyap, bahkan mulai menjalar ke seluruh permukaan hatinya, menggerogoti setiap dinding pertahanan hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Kiba memang bukan teman dekat Sakura. Mereka hanya saling kenal karena kebetulan Kiba adalah temannya Hinata. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya jika tidak _friendly_ pada orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Benarkah?" Kiba masih menatap Sakura yang menunduk lesu. Ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum getir. "Ya, tidak pernah sebaik ini," katanya. Kiba tercengang melihat mata Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. "aku duluan, Kiba!"

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Kiba tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Kiba. Kiba hanya menatap prihatin punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kaki Sakura melangkah tanpa ragu ke arah Gaara dan gadis itu. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan saat ini karena itu bisa membuatnya terlambat datang rapat senat dan kebetulan ruang senat harus melewati _stand_ yang ditunggui Gaara dan gadis itu.

Saat melewati _stand_, Sakura melirik kedua orang yang masih sibuk bercanda dengan mesra. Bahkan mereka tidak malu bermesraan di tempat umum seperti ini! Kesal. Sakura merasa kesal dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya melewati kedua orang itu yang sedang duduk berhadapan saling memencet hidung.

Dan saat Sakura sudah berjalan agak jauh, Gaara menolehkan kepala melihat sosok kepala berambut merah muda yang sering ia lihat kembali muncul di depannya. Sosok yang beberapa kali secara kebetulan muncul dengan cara yang aneh menurutnya.

Ia mungkin terus memandang ke arah Sakura pergi jika saja gadis di hadapannya tidak menegurnya. "Gaara-_kun_, apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan manja.

Gaara kembali memerhatikan gadis di depannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada, Matsuri."

Gadis berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Matsuri itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau tidak memerhatikan gadis lain 'kan?"

Gaara mengacak rambut Matsuri dengan lembut. "Tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Dan berikutnya Matsuri menghambur dalam pelukan hangat seorang Sabaku Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sroooooottt!

Sakura membuang cairan bening dari lubang hidungnya di tisu, kemudian membuang tisu itu sembarangan. Ia kembali mengambil tisu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi merah akibat menangis dan terus menangis.

Hinata dan Ino yang ada di sampingnya tak tega melihat sahabat mereka seperti ini. Kasihan sekali, Sakura. Sudah jatuh tertiban tangga pula. Begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang duduk di bagian pojok restoran tempat Ino dan Sakura bekerja. Untunglah pengunjung sudah sepi karena jam kerja restoran sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, artinya saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.05 malam.

Bahu Sakura bergetar dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Betapa pilu hatinya saat ini. Baru tadi siang ia bertemu dengan Gaara dan pacarnya yang membuat hatinya kecewa, sekarang hatinya benar-benar remuk tak tersisa mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

"Sakura…" Ino dan Hinata mengelus punggung dan kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih atas kunjungannya! Selamat jalan!" seru Sakura saat s__atu __keluarga kecil baru saja selesai meninggalkan meja mereka menuju pintu restoran. Mereka tersenyum pada Sakura sebagai jawaban._

_Sakura segera mengambil botol yang ada di sebuah lemari perkakas di dekat dapur dan langsung meluncur ke meja nomor empat yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh keluarga kecil itu. Ia membersihkan meja itu, kemudian mendorong _trolly_ yang ia gunakan untuk meletakkan piring, gelas, dll menuju dapur untuk segera dibersihkan._

_Bekerja saat ini dapat membuatnya lupa dengan kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menonjok sesuatu karena kesal yang tidak tersalurkan. Dan bekerja dengan giatlah yang menjadi penyalur hasrat kekesalan gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Aneh memang, tapi beginilah ia. Ketika kesal ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain yang berguna sehingga semangat kekesalannya bisa dialihkan ke arah positif._

_Drrrrrt… __D__rrrrttt…_

_Baru saja ia mau meletakkan piring-piring kotor itu di tempat cucian piring, getar ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gadis ini merogoh kantung celananya dan membuka ponsel ber-_casing_ merah itu. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang dengan lebar tatkala membaca nama si pengirim pesan._

"_Sasuke-_kun_..." gumamnya. Lantas ia langsung membalas pesan singkat Sasuke yang isinya menanyakan apa yang Sakura sedang lakukan._

_Drrrrt… __D__rrrrrttt…_

_Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sakura menunda untuk membuka ponselnya karena ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu. Gadis ini tidak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi oleh bosnya yang super duper galaknya minta ampun._

_Mengingat Temari membuat Sakura mengingat Gaara, si adik dari bosnya yang galak namun berkepribadian dingin minta dihajar. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring._

_Setelah mengeringkan tangannya dicelemek yang ia pakai, Sakura ke luar dari dapur dan melihat keadaan restoran yang tinggal beberapa orang saja menikmati makanan mereka. Mahasiswi jurusan Bimbingan dan Konseling ini berjalan menuju suatu meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan._

_Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi tersebut dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Dengan senyum merekah dan hati berdetak kencang, Sakura membuka ponselnya. Matanya bergerak membaca setiap kata yang berderet di layar ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih pilu dari tadi pagi. Senyum yang merekah bak bunga mawar di musim semi kini telah layu._

_Kristal bening bernama air mata tidak dapat menahan diri untuk keluar dari istananya si kelopak mata. Sakura menangis, menangis dan terus menangis hingga bahunya bergetar. Ia telungkupkan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana._

_Untunglah Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, sehingga pengunjung restoran tidak ada yang melihatnya berselimut duka seperti saat ini. Kecuali sahabatnya, Ino. Ino yang sedang mencari-cari Sakura akhirnya menemukan Sakura duduk di pojok restoran dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di tumpuan tangannya._

_Ino berkacak pinggang melihat Sakura yang ia pikir sedang tertidur. Namun, alisnya mengkerut karena ia melihat bahu Sakura yang begetar. Ino langsung menggerakkan kakinya menuju Sang Sahabat, dan raut wajahnya berubah kaget saat mendengar isak tangis sahabatnya._

"_Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino cemas yang langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura sambil menatap Sakura._

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura di sela isak tangisnya._

_Tring… Tring… Tring…_

_Seorang gadis berambut indigo baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran. Ia langsung menuju meja kasir dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok seseorang yang ia kenal. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum dan segera membayar pesanannya sambil menenteng bungkusan itu menuju sebuah meja di pojokan ruangan._

"_Ino-_chan_, lama tidak berjumpa," ucapnya pada Ino yang sedang mengusap bahu Sakura._

_Ino segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hinata."_

_Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya saat dilihat muka Ino yang kusut. Ia juga mendengar isak tangis dari seseorang, dan lagi-lagi ia bingung melihat keadaan di depannya. Sakura yang membenamkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan dengan bahu bergetar dan isak tangis menyayat hati._

"_Sakura-_chan_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Hinata yang juga sudah duduk di samping Sakura._

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura terputus-putus karena isakannya._

_Ino mencoba membangunkan posisi Sakura sehingga ia dan Hinata dapat melihat jelas wajah Sakura yang sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ino dan Hinata merasa sedih melihat sahabat mereka yang terlihat rapuh sekali. Sakura yang mereka kenal selama ini adalah Sakura yang kuat dan selalu ceria. Kini di hadapan mereka, mereka dapat melihat jelas sisi rapuh seorang Haruno Sakura._

"_Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino._

_Hinata mengeluarkan tisu dari tas kecilnya dan menyodorkan pada Sakura. Sakura menerima tisu itu dan langsung menghapus air matanya._

"_Di-dia hiks… me-mutuskanku. Hiks… Hiks…" Ino dan Hinata tersentak kaget. "di SMS," dan Sakura kembali terisak._

_Ino segera menyambar ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membaca pesannya._

_**From: Sasuke-**_**kun**

_**Sakura, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan hubungan ini. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku lelah. Aku ingin kita berakhir. Aku memutuskanmu karena aku sayang padamu dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih dalam. Semoga kita tidak menjadi musuh kelak. Maafkan aku.**_

"_Apa-apaan dia memutuskanmu lewat SMS!" geram Ino. "'__a__ku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan'? Bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu memaksamu menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Lucu sekali Si Uchiha ini memutarbalikkan fakta!" Ino memandang pesan dari Sasuke dengan kekesalan yang memuncak._

_Sakura menangis semakin histeris saat mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia merasa takdir mempermainkannya. Ia yang tersakiti saat ini, kenapa seolah Sasuke yang tersakiti? Kenapa seolah Sasuke yang benar dan paling sabar? Dan kenapa Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia memutuskan Sakura karena dia sayang pada Sakura._

Bullshit_! Persetan dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat itu! Katakan saja jika ia bosan. Katakan saja jika ia sudah mempunyai gadis lain di hatinya. Tidak usah mengatakan sesuatu yang semu, yang jelas tidak terkandung nilai kebenarannya. Jika ia sayang, seharusnya Sasuke mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura, bukan memutuskannya. Alasan konyol yang tidak masuk akal!_

"_Sakura-_chan_…" Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut._

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan menangis lagi. Cowok seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi," ucap Ino dengan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Hiks… aku sial sekali hari ini. Sudah tadi pagi aku melihat Si Cowok Kutub dengan pacarnya mesra-mesraan, eh sekarang aku diputusin!" keluh Sakura dengan aura yang sangat menyedihkan.

Hinata dan Ino yang mendengarnya terlihat tersentak. Mereka berdua bisa mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan. Kasihan sekali sahabat mereka saat ini, tapi mereka yakin sahabat mereka ini mampu melewati semua ujian ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau percaya takdir 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut yang mampu membuat Sakura menoleh dan menghentikan tangisnya. "suatu saat nanti takdir akan mempertemukanmu dengan sesosok laki-laki yang akan mencintaimu seutuhnya dengan tulus," hibur Hinata.

"Benar," sahut Ino. "sudah jangan menangis lagi! Mana Sakura yang tegar? Kalau kau menangis seperti ini, kau terlihat jelek sekali, jidat!" canda Ino.

"Geez!" Sakura bersiap menjambak rambut Ino jika suara seseorang tidak membuatnya berhenti.

"Haruno-_san_, kau lihat kakakku?" ketiga gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gaara yang berdiri dengan gaya _stoic_-nya. Pandangannya lurus menatap Sakura yang kelihatan sangat terkejut. Matanya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi heran saat melihat keadaan buruk Sakura yang habis menangis.

Gaara memerhatikan Hinata dan Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura, kedua gadis itu terlihat membuka mulut mereka lalu menutupnya lagi. Sementara Sakura membelakangi Gaara—menghapus air mata dan main mata dengan kedua sahabatnya. Gaara dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari satu-satunya yang ia tahu namanya sebagai pegawai di restoran kakaknya ini.

Setelah merasa air mata terhapus dari pipinya, Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski rasanya perih di dalam hati.

"Temari-_sama _ada di dapur. Mari kuantar ke sana," ucap Sakura yang hendak meninggalkan meja tempat ia menangis nanti. Sekilas ia mendengar Ino berucap, "kau gila?" sambil melotot padanya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap nanar pada Sakura, seperti Sakura menawarkan dewa kematian untuk menyabut nyawanya.

Gaara yang melihat reaksi kedua teman Sakura tampak heran dan bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah muda di depannya ini?

"Tidak perlu, Haruno-_san_. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri, terima kasih." Gaara pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya yang menghela napas lega.

"Dia dengar pembicaraan kita tidak, ya?" gumam Sakura. Ino dan Hinata mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika dia mendengar juga dia tidak akan paham dengan apa yang kita bicarakan. Kau 'kan menyebut 'Cowok Kutub' bukan 'Gaara'," sahut Ino. Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino dan sedikit banyak ia bersyukur karena menggunakan istilah lain untuk menyebut nama Gaara.

"Hm… kalau kau sudah lebih tenang, aku mau pamit duluan, ya? Neji-_nii_ pasti sudah menungguku—err lebih tepatnya menunggu pizza ini," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat pizza-nya. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak pada Hinata, pasti kakak sepupunya yang _sister complex_ itu uring-uringan menunggu Hinata pulang.

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku jadi membuatmu lama di sini," sesal Sakura.

"_Iie_. Aku justru akan merasa menyesal jika sahabatku sedang sedih, aku tidak ada di sampingnya," sahut Hinata yang kemudian berdiri dan diikuti Sakura juga Ino.

Sakura dan Ino mengantar Hinata hingga pintu depan restoran. Saat mereka membuka pintu tampak sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu restoran, dan kaca di mobil tersebut diturunkan hingga terlihat wajah tampan sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Benar 'kan kata Sakura, Neji itu _sister complex_ tingkat akut. Baru satu jam Hinata ke luar rumah, kakak sepupunya itu sudah mencarinya.

"Lama sekali," ucap Neji pada Hinata.

"_Gomen_," sahut Hinata yang sedikit menunduk.

"Ini bukan salah Hinata, Neji-_san_. _Gomen_,aku yang membuatnya jadi terlambat pulang," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Aa," jawab Neji sambil memandang Sakura dan menggendikkan kepalanya ke Hinata—menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hinata memutari moncong mobil dan masuk ke dalam sedang mewah tersebut. Sakura dan Ino bisa melihat Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, mereka berdua pun membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga.

Neji menutup kaca mobilnya dan sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Sakura dan Ino yang berteriak, "Hati-hati!"

Di dalam restoran terlihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, memerhatikan kedua gadis itu—lebih tepatnya Sakura—yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Yah, dia memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa kesan yang melekat di hati dan otaknya ketika melihat gadis itu adalah Sakura tipe cewek yang tegar dan ceria.

Gaara tahu dan sadar betul kalau tadi Sakura habis menangis. Ada perasaan ingin tahu lebih kenapa cewek aneh yang mengatakan Gaara 'dingin' itu bisa menangis hingga membuat matanya sembab dan membuat penampilannya kacau.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari dirinya sudah mulai terjerat dalam sosok Sakura.

Drrrrt… drrrtttt… drrrrtt…

Ponselnya terus bergetar di dalam saku celana, Gaara segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan tertera nama kekasihnya di layar ponsel itu. Tak menunggu lama, Gaara langsung menjawab panggilannya.

Sakura dan Ino yang baru masuk kembali ke dalam restoran melihat Gaara yang sedang bertelepon. Ino segera pergi ke dapur karena harus membantu sang koki membersihkan dapur, sementara tugas Sakura adalah membersihkan restoran.

"Aku sedang di restoran kakakku. Iya nanti aku pulang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Iya, aku juga merindukanmu."

Sakura mengurucutkan bibirnya mendengar Gaara yang sedang bicara di teleponnya. Pasti ia sedang bicara dengan pacarnya itu. Oh _Kami_… Mereka 'kan tadi pagi sudah bertemu, kenapa sudah kangen-kangenan begitu sih? Membuat kuping Sakura terasa terkena radiasi nuklir saja.

Tanpa sadar Sakura sedang mencelup-celupkan alat pel di ember dengan kasar sampai air yang ada di ember keluar ke mana-mana dan menyebabkan lantai sangat basah. Sakura terus menggerutu sendirian saat terakhir kali ia dengar Gaara mengatakan "aku juga mencintaimu" pada pacarnya di seberang telepon sana.

"HARUNO SAKURAAAA!" teriak Temari yang mendelik melihat lantai restorannya banjir buatan dari Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan melihat lantai restoran yang sudah basah oleh air pelnya. Dengan menelan ludah, Sakura menolehkan kepala pelan-pelan ke sumber suara.

"Temari-_sama_ kok belum pulang?" tanya Sakura gugup setengah hidup.

Temari berjalan dengan berkacak pinggang dan menghentakkan kakinya ke arah Sakura. "Untung aku belum pulang! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku di rumah sedangkan kau membuat restoranku banjir!" teriak Temari mencapai nada delapan oktaf.

Apa yang Sakura lakukan? Tentu saja dia hanya nyengir sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' di depan Temari, dan itu membuat darah Temari berdesir di kepala. Lalu Gaara? Ah~ diam-diam dia menikmati hiburan langsung di depannya ini dengan senyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rutinitas harian kembali Sakura lakukan dan kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan melihat pemandangan kemesraan Gaara dengan pacarnya yang ia tahu bernama Matsuri itu. Hampir tiap hari dia melirik Gaara yang ke mana-mana selalu berdua dengan pacarnya. Dan ia tahu Gaara pasti menyadarinya.

Kali ini Sakura menempelkan sebuah permen lollipop besar di loker Gaara, tentu saja setelah ia memastikan keadaan sepi dan tidak ada satu pun yang melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Sejujurnya, di dalam hati kecil Sakura ia merasa bersalah pada Matsuri karena ia menyukai pacarnya. Tapi, hatinya tidak mampu berbohong dan menutupi perasaan suci itu.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan loker Gaara dan melangkah dengan berat. Ia sadar, ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Sudah dua bulan dia menjadi _secret admirer _Gaara, dan dia tahu selamanya ia akan menjadi _secret admirer _saja karena hanya ada Matsuri di hati Gaara.

Sakura juga tidak mau dibilang sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain jika nanti seandainya Gaara berbalik dan melihatnya. Tidak, tidak! Sakura juga seorang perempuan, dia bisa mengerti perasaan Matsuri jika ada gadis lain yang diam-diam menjadi pemuja rahasia pacarnya dan setiap hari menghadiahkan lollipop atau cokelat ke loker pacarnya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang langit biru dengan awan yang berarak di atas sana. Mulai saat ini ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _secret admirer _seorang Sabaku Gaara. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Matsuri. Dan ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Biarlah waktu yang menghapus benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Biarlah angin yang membawa rasa rindunya pada sosok berambut merah itu. Dan biarlah Ia, Tuhan, Ino dan Hinata yang tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sabaku no Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun kemudian…**

Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura akan menjitak Tenten jika ia bertemu dengannya nanti. Bagaimana Sakura tidak kesal pada temannya yang mempunyai garis keturunan Cina itu jika ia selalu memberitahukan Sakura jika ada rapat senat satu jam sebelum rapat itu dimulai?

Sekarang Sakura berlari menuju ruang senat yang berada di sisi kiri gedung kampus. Yah, ruangan itu memang terpisah dari gedung kampusnya. Sakura harus melewati lorong sebelum berbelok ke gedung senat. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.05 pagi yang berarti rapat sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu.

"Sial! Awas kau, Tenten!" geram Sakura tanpa melihat ke depan dan insiden tabrakan pun kembali terjadi.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Greb!

Sakura pikir ia akan terjatuh ke belakang, tapi nyatanya ia malah terjatuh ke depan dan menyium parfum aroma maskulin yang biasanya dipakai oleh laki-laki. Kedua tangannya berada di dada bidang lelaki tersebut, sebelah tangan kirinya di genggam oleh lelaki ini.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa cowok baik hati yang menolongnya ini. Rambut merah. Wajah datar. Tato '_Ai_'. Astaga! Itu Sabaku Gaara!

Iya, Sabaku Gaara yang 'dulu' pernah jadi orang berarti untuk Sakura. Sabaku Gaara yang setiap hari diberikan lollipop atau cokelat di lokernya oleh Sakura. Sabaku Gaara yang sempat menanyakan identitas Sakura disaat Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi _secret admirer_-nya sehingga Sakura tidak menjawab pesan singkat itu. Sabaku Gaara Si Adik kesayangan bosnya yang galak itu.

Deg deg…

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang menyadari posisinya saat ini dengan Gaara. Sakura berpelukan dengan Gaara. Oh _my_… dari dulu Sakura selalu mengharapkan hal ini, tapi kenapa ia menjadi tidak enak ya saat bayangan Matsuri melintas di otaknya.

"_Go-gomen_," ucap Sakura terbata sambil mundur beberapa langkah sehingga Gaara melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ya," sahut Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan Sakura. Ia memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilan Sakura kali ini terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat lebih feminin.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menolongku. Permisi," lanjut Sakura yang merasa risih diperhatikan oleh mantan pujaan hatinya itu.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan terus memandang Sakura yang berjalan cepat melewati lorong. Ia memandang telapak tangan kanannya tadi yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Wangi sampo Sakura juga masih jelas tercium di hidungnya dan entah kenapa ia ingin merasakan wangi itu lagi di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Bagaimana tidak gelisah jika di samping kanannya adalah Gaara dan di samping kirinya adalah Matsuri. Sakura melirik Tenten yang duduk di seberangnya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja oval yang besar. Terlihat Tenten yang mengatupkan tangannya memohon maaf pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bola mata yang bisa saja keluar.

Jika seandainya ia tidak datang terlambat, tidak mungkin ia duduk di antara pasangan ini yang membuat Sakura menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya. Sakura juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak membaca agenda rapat kalau hari ini rapat besar dengan tiga fakultas lain membahas tentang pelatihan calon pengurus senat berikutnya yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi.

Oke, Sakura memang Ketua Senat di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, tapi seorang ketua bisa saja lupa dan err… ceroboh 'kan? Sekarang Sakura terjebak sebagai tembok penghalang pasangan ini. Oh, _damn it_!

"Sebagai ketua pelaksana acara kali ini, kami percayakan kepada Haruno Sakura dan wakilnya Sabaku Gaara." Suara seorang laki-laki yang terlihat malas dengan rambut nanasnya terdengar sampai di telinga Sakura.

"_Tungg__u!__A__pa tadi katanya? Aku ketua dan wakilnya Sabaku Gaara_?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar sepenuhnya jika wakilnya benar-benar Sabaku Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oleh karena itu, ketua dan wakil diharap segera menyusun kepanitiaan dan membuat rencana—"

"APA?" pekik Sakura.

"_Mendokusai_, ada apa Sakura?" tanya kepala nanas itu dengan malas. Ketahuan sekali ia ingin rapat ini cepat-cepat selesai.

"Shikamaru-_senpai_, kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan 'Kenapa wakil ketua itu Gaara?'

Shikamaru menyenderkan badannya di kursi dan memandang malas Sakura. "Karena sebagian besar peserta rapat mengusulkan namamu sebagai ketua pelaksana mengingat kau mempunyai jiwa pemimpin yang bagus dari acara Korean Festival kemarin," sahut Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu 'kan acara Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa (UKM) kami. Itu hanya acara kecil—"

"—Itu acara besar, Sakura. Jangan merendah lagi, kau punya kemampuan yang kompeten untuk menjadi ketua pelaksana," sela seseorang berambut merah yang duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Tapi, Sasori-_senpai_—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keputusan sudah bulat, dan kau dengar tadi Ketua Umum Senat sudah mengatakan apa?" tanya Sasori sambil melirik Shikamaru yang menggumam '_Mendokusai'_ lagi.

"_Aa_…" akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat mengeluarkan satu kata itu dan mendesah. Gaara yang berada di sampingnya melirik Sakura yang kelihatan pasrah menerima keputusan kedua seniornya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bletak!

"Aduh, Sakura! Kenapa kau menjitakku? Kau sudah feminin begini tapi kelakuanmu tetap kasar, ya?" gerutu Tenten sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitakan maut Sakura.

"Kau 'kan sekretarisku, kenapa selalu memberitahuku sejam sebelum rapat dimulai?" sungut Sakura yang melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kukira kau sudah membaca agenda rapat," sahut Tenten.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku malas mencatat," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" sungut Tenten.

"Karena kau adalah sek-re-ta-ris-ku Sang Ketua Senat Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, jadi untuk apa aku mencatat?" Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya, selalu saja ia kalah berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku, Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura yang mendengar suara gadis menyebut nama Gaara langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menarik tangan Tentan agar ikut dengannya bersembunyi.

"Geez! Kenapa kau menarik—" Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Tenten dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ssssttt! Jangan berisik!" bisik Sakura dan kembali memasang telinga.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" bisik Tenten setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang membungkamnya, namun hanya dijawab dengan Sakura yang meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya menyuruh Tenten diam. Tenten pun diam dan memasang telinganya baik-baik seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

"Maaf, Matsuri. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja," ucap Gaara.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, begitu juga dengan Tenten. Kata-kata Gaara mengingatkannya pada saat Sasuke memutuskannya setahun silam. Apa semua cowok kalau putus seperti itu, ya? Cih! _Bullshit_! Sakura jadi merasa kesal dengan Gaara.

"Tapi apa salahku?" tanya Matsuri yang mencoba memegang lengan Gaara namun Gaara menghindar. Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah manis Matsuri.

"Waktu yang akan menjawabnya," sahut Gaara yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan Matsuri. Matsuri sendiri mulai menitikkan air mata dan terisak.

Sakura dan Tenten yang menguping pembicaraan Gaara dan Matsuri segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Mereka tidak ingin jika ada yang melihat mereka sedang menguping dan tersebar gosip tidak baik soal mereka.

Sakura dan Tenten memutuskan untuk memutar jalan untuk ke kantin. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam hingga saat dibelokan lorong, Tenten membuka mulutnya.

"Waktu itu aku melihatnya," kata Tenten agak ragu.

Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke depan sambil memikirkan alasan Gaara memutuskan Matsuri. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan Tenten bicara.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Matsuri dan Sasori-_senpai_ berciuman."

Langkah kaki Sakura langsung berhenti mendadak setelah mendengar apa yang Tenten ucapkan. Ia langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya dan memegang pundak Tenten agar cewek bercepol itu berhadapan dengannya pula. "Kau melihatnya apa? Di mana? Kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan menghentakkan tubuh Tenten membuat Tenten mengaduh.

"Aduh, sakit, _baka_!" Tenten melepas paksa tangan Sakura yang mencengkram bahunya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang terlihat penasaran sekali dengan info yang baru saja Tenten berikan tadi. "Matsuri dan Sasori-_senpai _berciuman di ruang senat sebulan yang lalu saat Korean Festival."

"Apa?" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura!" seseorang berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Sakura dan Tenten yang berdiri di tengah lorong saling berhadapan. Senyumnya terus terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Sakura dan Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyerukan nama Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **fiksi ini saya edit ulang lagi dan bodohnya author note di episode 4 ini hilang. Saya juga nggak punya back up-annya yang dulu. Hehehe... maaf ya buat readers yang balasan reviewnya hilang di episode ini. Pokoknya terima kasih udah mereview fiksi saya :D


	5. Episode 5

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode ****lima.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela kamar. Ia memandangi langit malam di luar sana yang tampak mempesona dengan kerlipan jutaan bintang di atas kanvas langit hitam. Setitik demi setitik bintang-bintang itu perlahan membuat suatu garis hingga membentuk sebuah bingkai wajah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang susah payah ia lupakan dalam imajinasinya.

Sakura memelototi wajah si pemuda tampan yang terbentuk akibat imajinasinya dan mendengus, ia membalikkan badan hingga menghadap ke sisi lainnya di tempat tidur. Kali ini gadis yang sangat menyukai buah strawberry dan ceri ini memandang pada sebuah poster _boyband_ Korea yang amat ia sukai.

Ia tersenyum melihat kelima pria di poster itu yang seolah tersenyum padanya. Tapi, kenapa semakin lama ia perhatikan poster itu ,semakin berubah wajah-wajah penyanyi yang amat ia sukai menjadi wajah si pemuda pemilik tato '_Ai_"? Dan kelimanya memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Gaara.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu ia melihat kelima Gaara itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Sakura menjadi ngeri dan mengucek matanya lalu kembali melihat poster tadi dan poster itu sudah berubah lagi seperti semula. Sakura mendecak.

Gadis ini mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar dan lagi-lagi poster Lee Taemin yang ia tempel di langit-langit berubah menjadi wajah Gaara. Sakura segera menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Aiiiisssh! Aku pasti sudah gila!"

.

.

.

Pulpen dengan hiasan bulu-bulu di ujung pena itu terketuk-ketuk di atas meja. Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di hadapan setumpuk biodata yang diberikan oleh calon panitia pelatihan kepemimpinan. Karena pelatihan kali ini digabung dari tiga fakultas, mau tak mau orang-orang yang mengajukan diri atau yang direkomendasikan menjadi panitia itu lebih banyak.

"Jadi, kau yakin akan memilih panitia untuk pelatihan sendirian?" tanya Tenten yang duduk di dekat Sakura dengan wajah tidak yakin.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membaca biodata-biodata tersebut dengan cepat sebelum ia memisahkan biodata yang diterima dengan yang tidak diterima. "Ya, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian kok."

Tenten menghela napas. "Tapi, kau kan punya wakil ketua, Sakura. Dia seharusnya membantumu. Kenapa dia belum datang sih?" Tenten memandang pintu yang sejak setengah jam tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Dia tidak mungkin datang. Lagipula kan ada kau yang bisa membantuku," sahut Sakura masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja yang ada di ruang rapat senat.

Tenten menoleh dengan cepat. "Tidak mungkin datang? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak memintanya datang!" Sakura tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mendengar, Tenten menghela napas kesal. "Oh, ya ampun… Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya datang? Pekerjaan ini tidak mungkin bisa kau selesaikan sendiri, kau harus meminta pendapatnya juga. Dan aku sudah punya janji." Tenten berdiri.

Sakura mendongak menatap Tenten yang sedang bersiap akan pergi. "Kau punya janji dengan siapa? Hey, Tenten, apa urusan pribadimu lebih penting dari acara organisasi kita?"

Tenten mengenakan ranselnya dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa masalah pribadimu dengan Gaara lebih penting dari organisasi ini?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Tenten tahu soal masalah pribadinya dengan Gaara? Setahunya ia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Gaara pada Tenten. Bagaimana gadis bercepol itu bisa tahu?

"Aku tidak punya masalah pribadi dengan Gaara," tepis Sakura.

Tenten mendecak. "Kalau kau tidak punya masalah, kenapa seolah kau selalu menghindarinya? Kita ini sama-sama belajar soal psikologi, jadi semua sudah terbaca jelas di wajahmu. Aku pergi." Tenten pun meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong melihat kepergiannya.

"Apa wajahku ini koran ya jadi bisa dibaca?"

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di taman kampus. Sebuah buku sastra berbahasa Inggris menemaninya. Taman kampus itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang sama seperti yang Gaara duduki hanya saja letaknya berjauhan.

Di bawah pohon maple inilah _spot_ favorit Gaara untuk melahap habis bacaan yang beberapa minggu ini menjadi santapannya. Sebuah novel berbahasa Inggris yang menceritakan soal seorang wanita yang diam-diam menyukai seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Suara kursi yang diduduki tidak mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari novel tersebut. Sementara seseorang yang duduk tepat di samping Gaara saat ini sedang memandang wajahnya.

"Kau sudah membaca novel itu hampir dua minggu tapi belum selesai juga, padahal novel itu tidak begitu tebal."

"Aku ingin menikmati setiap kata," sahut Gaara.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan memandang lurus ke depan. "Seperti bukan Gaara saja. Gaara yang kukenal dulu bahkan tidak menyukai novel _romance_."

"Orang bisa berubah," kata Gaara.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat dengan raut wajah yang seolah memiliki beban berat. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau percaya bahwa aku akan berubah? Aku hanya mencintaimu," ia menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap.

Gaara menghela napas dan menutup novel bersampul biru itu. "Maaf, Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa," ucap Gaara tanpa memandang lawan bicara dan pergi meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian.

Matsuri membeku di tempat ia duduk. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa amat sesak hingga sulit bernapas. Pada akhirnya buliran air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"Apa salahku, Gaara? Bahkan kau tidak mau mengatakan kesalahanku…" Matsuri menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Di kursi yang berjarak lumayan jauh tampak Sasori yang sedang duduk memerhatikan gadis itu menangis. Tangannya yang berada di atas buku yang terbuka dengan kesal meremas buku itu hingga sobek.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan dengan gaya _stoic_-nya menuju tempat parkir. Kuliahnya sudah selesai, jadi ia pikir ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya dengan tenang. Bukan hanya hari ini saja Matsuri datang padanya dan memohon Gaara agar kembali ke sisinya dan sudah berkali-kali Gaara menolaknya, tapi gadis itu belum menyerah juga.

Gaara kasihan melihat Matsuri yang putus asa seperti itu, tapi ia juga lelah. Lelah dengan semua keadaan yang diciptakan oleh Matsuri. Ia ingin memulai babak kehidupan yang baru, yang dapat memberikan warna ceria.

"Gaara!"

Seruan seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat lantang membuat Gaara menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan mematikan alarm mobil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tenten sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten saat melihat Gaara yang memegang kunci mobil.

"Pulang," sahut Gaara singkat.

Tenten berkacak pinggang dan menautkan alisnya membuat Gaara bingung melihat gadis itu. "Kau tidak boleh pulang!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Tenten mendecak. "Kau harus membantu Sakura menyelesaikan tugas membuat kepanitiaan! Kau kan wakilnya, sudah seharusnya kau membantunya! Cepat sana bantu dia! Aku harus segera pergi. _Jaa_!"

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa yang memintanya membantu tugas itu bukan ketua itu sendiri? Lalu kenapa Tenten membawa ransel sebesar itu? Apa dia mau berkemah?

.

.

.

Sakura kembali membaca _file _berisi biodata calon panitia yang ke-lima puluh enam. Begitu membaca namanya, Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak di bagian hatinya. Matsuri. Kenapa ia harus menerima nama itu sebagai calon panitia acara ini? Sakura yakin kalau gadis itu masih ingin bersama Gaara dengan memanfaatkan acara ini.

Gaara dan Matsuri. Satu di antara mereka saja sudah membuat perasaan Sakura tidak enak kalau berada dekat dengannya, apalagi jika keduanya ada di dekat Sakura. Bisa-bisa Sakura jadi tidak fokus dalam acara kali ini.

_Jadi, Matsuri sebaiknya diterima jadi panitia atau tidak?_

_Inner _Sakura yang berwujud malaikat di sisi kanannya mengatakan agar sebaiknya Matsuri diterima saja karena kasihan kalau gadis itu ditolak, ia juga memiliki kemampuan mengelola perlengkapan dengan baik. Matsuri bahkan direkomendasikan langsung oleh Ketua Senat Fakultas Sastra. Sakura juga tidak boleh membawa urusan pribadi dalam organisasi, itu tindakan tidak profesional sama sekali.

Namun, _Inner _Sakura yang berwujud iblis di sisi kirinya mengatakan jika sebaiknya Matsuri ditolak saja karena masih banyak orang lain yang mempunyai kemampuan mengelola perlengkapan lebih baik dari Matsuri. Yang merekomendasikan Matsuri adalah Sasori yang merupakan Ketua Senat Fakultas Sastra, bisa saja Sasori merekemondasikan Matsuri secara subjektif—mengingat cerita yang waktu itu Tentan sampaikan—dan jika ada Matsuri, kesempatan untuk Sakura dekat dengan Gaara semakin kecil.

Kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut-denyut dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Kenapa dari sekian banyak nama calon panitia hanya nama mantan cowok yang diam-diam ia puja itu yang membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Aaaarrrgghh! Aku bisa gila!" Sakura berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong ketika mendengar suara dalam khas Sabaku no Gaara terdengar di telinganya. Dengan perlahan dan gerakan kaku Sakura menoleh dan melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Gaara pasti sudah lama berada di sana dan saking sibuknya menentukan Matsuri diterima atau tidak menjadi panitia membuat Sakura tidak menyadari kedatangan Gaara.

"Ya, tentu. Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali dan melempar cengiran yang aneh. Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi berarti di wajah Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura gugup. Sakura melirik meja di depannya dan masih tergeletak kertas biodata Matsuri. Secara refleks Sakura menyelipkan kertas itu di antara kertas-kertas biodata lainnya di sebelah kanan dari dua tumpukan kertas.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuanku." Gaara melirik tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja rapat.

"Aa…" Sakura mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau butuh bantuan? Pekerjaan ini tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri," kata Gaara sambil duduk di kursi dekat Sakura duduk. Sakura ikut kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Itu…" Sakura berpikir keras apa yang akan dijawabnya. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab karena Gaara kembali hadir dalam hari-harinya dan membuat perasaan Sakura tak menentu sehingga Sakura mencoba menghindarinya. Apa yang sebaiknya Sakura jawab?

"Apa kau tidak punya nomor ponselku?" tanya Gaara membuat Sakura seolah mendapatkan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tadi.

"Iya…" sahut Sakura sambil pura-pura merapikan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. "Kalau begitu berapa nomor ponselmu? Biar aku _miscall_."

Pergerakan Sakura langsung berhenti. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menjawab, "Aku lupa nomor ponselku."

"Aduh, Sakura bodoh! Masa kau membuat alasan seperti itu sih? Mana bisa dipercaya! Hari gini nomor ponsel sendiri tidak ingat?" batin Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

Sakura dengan hati-hati melihat wajah Gaara dan ekspresi yang Gaara tampilkan benar-benar tidak terbaca. "Benar-benar cowok kutub," batin Sakura. Sakura menjadi berdebar-debar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang _miscall_," kata Gaara. Sakura benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Aha! Tiba-tiba dia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel. Kau catat saja nomormu di kertas, nanti akan aku hubungi kalau aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah terus menerus menatap Sakura. Ditatap seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

Sakura segera mengambil pulpen dan buku catatan kecilnya, dia langsung menyodorkan buku dan pulpen itu pada Gaara. "Catat nomor ponselmu di sini," kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seramah mungkin.

Awalnya Gaara hanya memerhatikan buku kecil dan pulpen itu, namun akhirnya dia mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung merogoh tasnya dan membuka _casing_ ponsel lalu mencabut baterainya.

"Kalau mau berbohong, berbohonglah sampai ke akar," batin Sakura dengan semangat.

Selesai mencatat nomor ponselnya, Gaara menyerahkan buku catatan itu pada Sakura. Ia memerhatikan meja yang sangat berantakan dan mengambil satu kertas di atas tumpukan yang belum Sakura sentuh sama sekali.

"Apa sebanyak ini orang-orang yang mendaftar jadi panitia?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan mamandang Gaara, saat mata mereka bertemu Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk kertas yang merupakan orang-orang yang diterimanya sebagai panitia.

"Ya, karena pelatihan kali ini digabung dari tiga fakultas makanya yang daftar sebanyak ini," jawab Sakura.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Kenapa gadis itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya? Tapi Gaara tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kurasa ini juga tidak sebanding jika dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa yang berjumlah ribuan," sahutnya.

"Mahasiswa kampus kita memang banyak tapi, belum tentu semuanya ikut pelatihan seperti ini. Zaman sekarang mahasiswa menganggap acara seperti ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Jiwa keoraganisasian dan kepemimpinan mereka sudah lembek seperti tahu," ujar Sakura.

"Justru itu, pelatihan ini dibuat agar mereka yang sudah melupakan eksistensi dari jiwa kepemimpinan dan organisasi dapat merasakan hal itu lagi." Gaara meletakkan kembali kertas yang tadi ia baca dan melipat kedua tangannya. Kursi yang ia duduki diputar sehingga menghadap Sakura.

Sakura bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Gaara sedang menatapnya. Jarak di antara mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Sakura berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak membalas tatapan Gaara.

"Manusia itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan mereka untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin atau bergabung dalam organisasi kemahasiswaan di kampus ini. Semua itu tumbuh dari hati mereka sendiri. Jika mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada organisasi dan ingin menjadi pemimpin, maka mereka akan setia dan tidak akan melupakannya dengan mudah." Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Berarti sama dengan _secret admirer_."

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat karena terkejut. "Apa?" Sakura yang menyadari kalau responnya berlebihan segera berdeham dan mencoba rileks kembali. "Apa maksudmu? _Secret admirer_?"

Gaara terdiam sesaat dan memandang tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Sakura merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Kenapa Gaara bisa menyebut-nyebut _secret admirer_? Apa Gaara belum lupa soal _secret admirer _yang dulu sering menghubunginya dan memberikannya lollipop dan cokelat? Kalau Gaara belum lupa, Sakura berada dalam zona bahaya.

Gaara kembali menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan _cold eyes_-nya membuat Sakura benar-benar membeku. "Seperti _secret admirer _yang kubaca dari sebuah novel. Ketika ia jatuh cinta pada pria, ia sangat setia pada pria itu walaupun pria itu tidak mengetahui siapa dia."

Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat lega, ternyata dugaannya salah. Lagipula ia sudah satu tahun tidak menghubungi Gaara, jadi mana mungkin Gaara masih ingat pada _secret admirer_-nya.

Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Gaara yang menatapnya menjadi bingung. "Tidak kusangka kau suka membaca novel _romance_. Kupikir orang sepertimu lebih menyukai novel pembunuhan atau kriminal kalau dilihat dari wajahmu yang datar dan matamu yang dingin itu. Lagipula ini tidak sama dengan _secret admirer_. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita selesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat, dengan begitu aku tidak akan terlambat datang ke restoran."

Gaara tidak bergeming setelah mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan tadi. Rasanya perkataan Sakura ada sebagian yang membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu… atau seseorang?

.

.

.

Ino sedang membersihkan meja ketika Sakura berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi di depan meja yang sedang Ino bersihkan. Awalnya Ino ingin memarahi temannya itu namun melihat wajah Sakura yang kusut, diurungkan niat tersebut.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Ino ketika sudah duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan kepala di atas meja dengan posisi wajah menghadap Ino. "Ya, masalah yang besar."

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi lebih tegang. "Masalah apa lagi yang kaubuat?"

Sakura meringis mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Kesannya gadis _pink _ini adalah _troublemaker_. Ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, seseorang memanggil namanya dan juga Ino. Sakura mengenali siapa pemilik suara nan lembut tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_…," sapa Ino dengan ceria, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menyapa Hinata.

"Kau ada masalah lagi, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata saat menempati kursi di depan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan memandang Hinata juga Ino. "Kenapa kalian selalu tahu saat aku memiliki masalah?"

Ino mendecakkan lidah dan berkata, "Semua sangat jelas di wajahmu. Kami dapat dengan mudah membacanya."

Sakura memandang Ino dengan alis ditautkan. "Apa wajahku seperti koran?"

Puk! Sakura meringis saat baru saja Ino memukul kepala merah jambu itu dengan buku menu yang lumayan keras.

"Itu tidak lucu. Dasar bodoh!" walaupun Ino mengatakan hal itu tidak lucu tapi tetap saja ia dan Hinata tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sakura.

"Ayo, ceritakan pada kami! Kau punya masalah apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Hinata dan Ino memerhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Kemudian gadis merah muda itu mulai bercerita. Dimulai dari terpilihnya Gaara sebagai wakilnya dan sampai kejadian siang tadi di ruang rapat di mana Gaara meminta nomor ponselnya untuk kepentingan kerja sama acara pelatihan.

"Untung kau tidak memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya," komentar Ino.

"Tapi, menurutku cepat atau lambat Gaara akan meminta nomor ponselmu, entah secara langsung padamu atau pada orang lain." Hinata berujar serius lalu menghirup jus alpukatnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ganti nomor ponselmu," saran Hinata.

Sakura berpikir namun kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin aku ganti nomor karena saat ini aku sedang menunggu panggilan kerja."

"Kau mau pindah kerja?" tanya Ino, terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Ya. Aku tidak mungkin bekerja di sini terus. Aku kan kuliah di bidang keguruan, aku ingin menjadi guru."

"HARUNO SAKURA! YAMANAKA INO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT KERJA!" teriakan Temari membuat kedua gadis itu langsung terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Ba-baik, Temari-_sama_…," jawab kedua gadis itu.

"Maaf Hinata-_chan_, kami tinggal dulu, ya?" pamit Sakura yang langsung menyusul Ino ke arah dapur dengan terbirit-birit. Hinata tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Pantas saja Sakura-_chan _ingin pindah kerja," gumam Hinata saat melihat Temari menceramahi kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan yang sepi. Buku Psikologi Anak tidak ia baca melainkan menjadi bantalnya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela di mana langit membentang luas tanpa awan. Saat yang cocok untuk kegiatan di luar ruangan, seperti pelatihan kepemimpinan. Sakura berharap saat acara itu terlaksana, langit akan bersahabat seperti hari ini.

Sakura mendengar suara derit kursi yang digeser, gadis ini tidak memedulikannya dan terus memandang langit hingga ia merasa mengantuk. Saat matanya akan terpejam, panggilan seseorang membuat matanya terbuka cukup lebar.

Sakura menegakkan dirinya dan mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sampingnya. "Gaara?"

Gaara menatapnya datar kemudian melirik Buku Psikologi Anak yang menjadi bantal Sakura tadi. "Sepertinya Buku Psikologi Anak itu menjadi dongengmu siang ini, ya?"

Sakura meringis memandang buku yang dipinjamnya untuk tugas kelompok malah dijadikan bantal olehnya. "Tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan. Memelajari psikologi anak itu lumayan sulit."

"Jiwa itu abstrak, sulit ditebak seperti cerita dalam novel misteri," komentar Gaara.

"Ya, betul."

Gaara memiringkan badannya sehingga menghadap Sakura. Sakura mencoba menggeser kursinya namun tidak bisa.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau, maksudku para psikolog atau konselor mengetahui tentang seseorang yang sedang bermasalah?" tanya Gaara penuh minat.

Sakura menahan napas sekejap. Mengapa dari kemarin dia berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang selalu membicarakan 'masalah'? Ah, Sakura ingat dia kan calon guru BK, sudah pasti dia akan berhadapan dengan masalah terus.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Terserah padamu," sahutnya dengan cuek dan berniat meluruskan badannya kembali.

Sakura tertawa kecil sehingga menarik perhatian Gaara. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu," kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya membuat Gaara terpaku memandang Sakura.

"Ada yang namanya teknik membaca wajah. Dari sana saja seorang psikolog atau konselor yang profesional dapat membaca kepribadian seseorang, termasuk dia sedang mengalami masalah atau tidak. Alis dan mata adalah bagian paling penting dalam menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang," tutur Sakura yang sudah berani duduk menyamping hingga berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak punya alis sepertiku?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura jujur saja ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, namun ia tahan untuk menghargai cowok tampan itu.

"Itu agak sulit sepertinya," kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan mata? Apa kau bisa membaca apa yang kurasakan dari mataku?" Gaara menatap Sakura tepat di _emerald _Sakura dan baru kali ini Gaara menyadari betapa indahnya mata seorang Haruno Sakura. Gaara merasa tidak ingin lepas memandang kedua bola mata itu.

Sakura sendiri menjadi terpaku saat Gaara memandangnya dengan lurus-lurus. Jika Gaara terus menatapnya seperti ini, kebohongannya akan segera terbongkar, maka Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya dan itu sedikit membuat Gaara kecewa.

"Matamu sangat datar, aku sulit menebaknya," ucap Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi kata-kata itu seperti pernah ia rasakan. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa membaca kepribadianku dari mataku ini. Sampai jumpa di rapat nanti." Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan meja yang di tempati Sakura, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Gaara kembali membalikkan badan.

"Haruno-_san_, boleh aku panggil kau 'Sakura'?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Sakura mendongak dan agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, namun ia mengangguk juga. "Ya…"

Gaara hendak berbalik namun ia menahan diri lagi dan kembali memandang Sakura. "Mata tidak pernah berbohong, benar kan, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis namun Sakura masih bisa melihatnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah bingung dan menahan napasnya. Setelah Gaara benar-benar pergi, Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Dia benar-benar sulit ditebak," gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura memasukkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam di perpustakaan ke dalam tas tangannya. Sakura kembali teringat dengan sepasang _jade _Gaara yang tadi menatapnya. Mata itu sangat tajam dan dingin, tapi Sakura juga dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar. Sikap Gaara akhir-akhir ini juga sudah mulai ramah dengannya. Apa Gaara sudah mulai menyukainya, ya? Memikirikannya membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau jangan senyum-senyum sendirian nanti dikira gila."

Sakura sangat mengenali ejekan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan seseorang padanya. Sakura lantas berhenti dan menoleh ke kanan. Ia melihat Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan mading kampus dengan kamera yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Kau tidak bisa ya kalau tidak mengejekku?" tanya Sakura dengan sebal.

"Tidak," sahut Sai dengan santai. Sakura mendengus. "Kau sudah meminjam bukunya?" lanjut Sai.

Sakura mengangguk dan menunjuk tas tangannya. "Ada di sini," katanya.

"Kau memakai tas tangan?" tanya Sai dengan takjub. Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan bersikap sok acuh pada Sai dengan membuka tas tangan itu dan mengambil buku dari dalamnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sai.

"Cari buku seperti ini saja di perpustakaan kau tidak bisa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Sai mengambil buku itu dan melihat _cover-_nya. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa mencari tapi, aku sangat sibuk dengan klubku," sahutnya lalu mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajah Sakura.

Sai merasa ada yang berbeda dengan teman satu kelasnya ini. Sakura terlihat lebih feminin dan bergaya, bahkan gadis itu memakai _make up_ yang tipis. Sai berpikir apa mungkin Sakura habis tertabrak truk besar sehingga menyebabkannya berubah seperti ini? Atau otak Sakura sudah tidak normal? Oke, apapun alasannya itu tetap tidak masuk akal bagi Sai.

Sai memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sai mengakuinya dalam hati kalau Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun. Sakura dari dulu memang manis namun Sai benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sakura bisa berubah menakjubkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" pertanyaan Sakura sontak membuat Sai kembali memandang wajahnya. Bukannya merasa kikuk dan malu karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Sai malah tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau cantik," puji Sai.

Sakura tidak merasa pipinya memanas atau jantungnya berdebar ketika seseorang yang pernah disukainya mengatakan kalau ia cantik. Sakura malah tersenyum yang lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai pada Sai.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura lalu membalikkan badan, berjalan meninggalkan Sai. "Sekarang sudah kubuktikan padamu Sai, kalau aku tidak jelek seperti yang kaukatakan dulu," batin Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sai terkesiap melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh darinya. "Sakura! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Sai, kupikir kau akan pacaran dengan Sakura."

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura maksudmu?"

"Iya. Gadis itu kelihatannya suka padamu. Kenapa tidak kau jadikan pacar saja? Kau juga sedang sendiri."

Sai menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Mana mungkin aku mau menjadikannya pacarku. Dia bukan tipeku. Dia tidak feminin dan dia jelek."

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruangan rapat senat terdengar bising sekali disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Sudah setengah jam mereka semua berada dalam ruangan itu namun agenda rapat belum juga dilaksanakan.

Tenten kembali melirik jam tangannya dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah melihat ke arah pintu, menunggu seseorang dengan kepala merah muda muncul dari sana, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan dibuka. Berkali-kali Tenten mencoba menghubunginya lewat ponsel namun hasilnya sama, tidak diangkat.

"Ke mana sih Sakura?" gumamnya dengan gelisah sambil mengetik pesan untuk Sakura.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kursi Tenten membuat Tenten terkejut.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau mengagetkanku!" Tenten mengelus dadanya. "Aku sudah menguhubunginya berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. Kau saja yang memulai rapatnya, Gaara."

Gaara berpikir sebentar lalu ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya. Diam-diam di seberang meja tampak Matsuri yang terus memerhatikan Gaara. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat sendu dan masih ada seseorang lagi yang memerhatikan Matsuri dari ujung meja berbentuk oval tersebut.

"Aku minta nomor ponsel Sakura," pinta Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara menutup pintu ruang rapat sehingga suara bising dari dalam tidak terdengar lagi di luar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya yang terdapat deretan angka dari nomor ponsel Sakura. Berjalan beberapa langkah, Gaara menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan hendak menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga. Namun dalam sekejap Gaara menghentikan tangannya untuk menempelkan ponsel berwarna merah itu, ia kembali melihat layar ponsel dan memutuskan sambungan sebelum sambungannya terhubung dengan ponsel Sakura.

Gaara membuka ponselnya dan melihat catatan akhir ketika ia menelpon. Nama '_Secret Admirer' _tercantum di sana. Gaara terdiam di tempat dan terus memandang layar ponselnya.

"Jadi… Sakura itu… Tidak mungkin…" Gaara menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencari Sakura.

.

.

.

Dari depan ruang senat terlihat Matsuri sedang memandang punggung Gaara. Matsuri terlihat ragu akan mendekati Gaara atau tidak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir keras.

Saat Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Gaara berjalan hendak pergi. Matsuri akhirnya berusaha mengejar Gaara namun seseorang menarik lengannya hingga Matsuri tertarik ke belakang.

"Sasori-_senpai_! Apa yang kaulakukan? Biarkan aku pergi! Aku ingin bicara dengan Gaara!" bentak Matsuri dengan kasar menarik-narik lengannya namun cengkeraman Sasori sangat kuat.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lepaskan Gaara," kata Sasori dengan lembut.

Matsuri menyalak menatap Sasori, wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan tangis dan amarah. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Justru kalau tidak ada Gaara hatiku terasa sangat sakit! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya!"

Raut sedih jelas terlihat di wajah Sasori namun ia berusaha agar menahan dirinya. "Jika berpisah denganmu Gaara merasa bahagia seharusnya kau bahagia melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia."

Matsuri berhenti memberontak dan ia menunduk menahan isak tangis. "Aku mencintai Gaara," katanya dengan menatap lurus ke mata Sasori.

Hati Sasori tidak bisa lebih hancur dari ini. Melihat dan mendengar orang yang dicintai mengatakan bahwa orang itu mencintai pria lain adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Tidak bisakah Matsuri memandangnya dan memahami isi hatinya? Bukankah mereka pernah berciuman dulu?

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau membalas ciumanku?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Matsuri memandangnya tertegun.

"Saat itu aku… aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Matsuri…," aku Sasori dengan penuh kesungguhan dan menatap intens Matsuri. "Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? Aku sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun."

Cengkeraman di lengan Matsuri melonggar hingga Matsuri dapat melepaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, bahagialah melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah Gaara." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Matsuri dan ia berbalik meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

Sasori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memandangi punggung Matsuri yang menghilang dengan jantung yang seolah diremas tanpa ampun, begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ketika ia mencoba memejamkan mata, buliran air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan…

.

.

.

Sakura sedang asik mengetik di _laptop_-nya saat Sai diam-diam terus memandangnya dan memotretnya tanpa ijin. Karena terlalu fokus mengetik tugasnya, Sakura tidak sadar sudah berapa kali Sai memotretnya padahal Sai duduk di depannya.

Hinata yang berjalan menuju meja teman-temannya—dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya dan makan siang Sakura—melihat apa yang Sai lakukan. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum geli dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali, Sai." Kehadiran Hinata kembali di meja itu membuat Sai segera menoleh dan menyambutnya dengan senyum khas seorang Sai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sai.

Sakura mendongak dari _monitor _memandang kedua temannya. "Kuharap kau sibuk karena mengerjakan tugas bukan _chatting _di ponselmu dengan gadis-gadis koleksimu itu, Sai."

Sakura mengambil satu mangkuk yang berisi ramen pesanannya. Hinata menahan senyum mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Seandainya saja Sakura tahu kalau tadi Sai sibuk memotret dirinya, apa yang akan Sakura katakan ya? Hinata jadi geli sendiri membayangkannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan curiga.

Sai memandang Hinata dan tersenyum padanya. "Hinata, sepertinya kau gadis yang bisa menjaga rahasia dengan rapat."

Hinata menoleh pada Sai dan mengerti apa yang Sai maksudkan dan membalas senyum Sai. "Tentu saja, Sai."

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa? Kalian berdua punya rahasia apa?" tanya Sakura dengan penasaran. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat responnya.

"Kalau kukatakan namanya bukan rahasia lagi," sahut Sai dengan senyum sok polosnya membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau membuatku kesal saja!" Sakura langsung menyendok ramennya dan memakannya tanpa ditiup dulu, alhasil mulutnya kepanasan dan ujung-ujungnya Hinata dan Sai tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Di sela tawanya, Hinata melihat sosok tampan Gaara yang kelihatan sedang mencari-cari seseorang di dalam kantin kampus yang besar itu. Gaara terlihat seperti orang bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_, bukankah itu Gaara? Dia kelihatan sedang mencari seseorang." Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura yang baru saja meminum air. Mendengar nama Gaara disebut membuat Sakura ingat akan rapat dan tiba-tiba ia jadi tersedak.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan. Kau seperti unta yang kehausan saja," komentar Sai. Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Aku lupa kalau ada rapat senat. Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti mencariku ke sini dan akan memarahiku," kata Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku, berharap Gaara tidak menemukannya. Namun terlambat karena Gaara dapat mengenali dengan mudah rambut merah mudanya.

Gaara menghela napas karena sudah berhasil menemukan Sakura. Cowok ini segera menghampiri meja Sakura dengan gayanya yang tenang sehingga menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang duduk di dalam kantin tersebut.

"Hinata, apa dia ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemas. Sai mengikuti arah pandang Hinata ke seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat Sai melihat cowok itu.

"Iya benar. Dia ke sini," sahut Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sudah sampai mana? Apa aku masih bisa lari darinya?" tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"Sakura." Gaara berdiri di samping kursi Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Dia ada di sampingmu," kata Hinata dengan suara rendah. Sai diam memerhatikan Gaara dan Sakura bergantian.

Sakura menurunkan buku yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan mendongak memandang Gaara. "Hai, Gaara," sapanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Gaara memandangnya dengan datar, Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat? Mereka sudah menunggu…" Gaara melihat jam tangannya, "empat puluh tujuh menit. Kau harus segera ke ruang rapat."

Sakura tersenyum menyesal dan mengangguk. "Baiklah," sahutnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. "Hinata, kau yang lanjutkan tugasnya ya sama Sai. Maaf aku harus rapat," kata Sakura lalu ia berdiri dan menenteng tas tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa ijin untuk mengerjakan tugas, Sakura? Tugas kuliah itu jauh lebih penting daripada rapat yang tidak jelas." Sai membuka mulutnya. Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara langsung menoleh pada cowok yang terkenal dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Rapat tidak jelas?" Gaara mengulangi perkataan Sai.

"Ya. Aku yakin sekali rapat yang dilaksanakan pada minggu-minggu awal dari sebuah kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan hanyalah rapat yang tidak jelas membahas tentang apa. Ujung-ujungnya peserta rapat membuat forum di dalam forum. Membosankan." Sai menatap Gaara dengan senyumnya.

Gaara tidak terlihat marah atau kesal. Ekspresinya tetap datar namun matanya menatap tajam Sai. Sakura dan Hinata merasakan aura yang tidak enak di sekeliling mereka.

"Rapat kami mempunyai agenda apa saja yang akan dibahas. Lagipula Sakura adalah ketuanya, jadi dia yang harus bertanggungjawab atas rapat," sahut Gaara dengan suara yang datar.

Sai tetap memandang Gaara dengan senyuman khasnya dan berkata, "Bukankah kalau tidak ada ketua masih ada wakil? Kudengar namamu Gaara bukan? Sabaku no Gaara. Kau adalah wakil ketua dari kegiatan pelatihan tahun ini."

"Sai! Gaara pasti akan menggantikanku memimpin rapat seandainya dokumen rapat tidak ada padaku! Aku yang memegang dokumen itu. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Sakura memandang Sai dengan kesal. Sai menoleh dan senyumnya pudar saat melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Siapa kau sampai tahu kepanitiaan pelatihan?" tanya Gaara tanpa memedulikan ucapan Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Gaara dan memandangnya tidak percaya kalau cowok itu masih saja memperpanjang masalah.

"Panggil aku 'Sai'. Aku adalah ketua klub media kampus yang akan bekerjasama dengan panitia pelatihan untuk meliput kegiatan itu. Dan Sabaku no Gaara yang menandatangani surat pemberitahuan juga surat permohonan kepada media kampus untuk bekerjasama dengan panitia pelatihan kepemimpinan," sahut Sai dengan seringainya.

Gaara terdiam melihat wajah dan senyum Sai yang menurutnya sangat menantang itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya agar tidak menonjok wajah pemuda itu. Alih alih menghajar Sai, Gaara malah membungkukkan badan, sikap menghormati orang yang baru saja berkenalan apalagi akan bekerjasama dengannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik." Sikap dan perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Sai tertegun melihatnya.

Sakura dan Hinata sudah cemas sekali kalau Gaara akan menghajar Sai karena ucapannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, tapi nyatanya Gaara malah bersikap sopan.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi rapat," kata Gaara pada Sakura. "Sampai jumpa." Gaara membungkukkan kepala sekali lagi pada Sai dan Hinata lalu pergi dengan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Hinata dan Sai terus mengikuti kedua orang itu berjalan keluar dari kantin. Wajah Hinata benar-benar menunjukkan kekaguman luar biasa. Sedangkan Sai terlihat kesal.

"Wuaaaahh~ dia benar-benar cowok yang sopan. Kau harus hati-hati padanya Sai, jika ingin mendapatkan Sakura," kata Hinata.

Sai menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja. Sakura hanya akan jadi milikku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sai pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata terbengong-bengong mendengar apa yang baru saja Sai katakan tadi. "Ya ampun… Sakura kau sepertinya akan mendapat masalah lagi. Selain karena kau belum makan siang," gumam Hinata yang melirik mangkuk ramen Sakura yang masih penuh.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

"Naruto-_kun_?" gumam Hinata. "Sepertinya ramen Sakura tidak akan terbuang sia-sia."

.

.

.

Sakura terus mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang rapat. Langkah kaki Gaara yang besar memaksa Sakura untuk setengah berlari mengejarnya. Sudah pasti Sakura lelah, jarak dari kantin ke ruang senat lumayan jauh karena di pisahkan oleh sebuah gedung utama kampus, sedangkan Sakura juga memakai _wedges_ berhak tujuh sentimeter.

"Gaara, tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha mengejar Gaara di depannya.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura sama sekali, ia terus berjalan dengan langkah konstan dalam versinya—menurut Sakura itu adalah langkah yang luar biasa cepat dan lebar-lebar.

Sakura kesal, tentu saja. Gadis ini mencoba berlari lebih cepat untuk mengejar Gaara namun ketika akan menaiki undakan jalan, kakinya terkilir dan ia terjatuh.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura. Gadis ini memegang tumit kakinya yang terasa sakit, lalu ia kembali melihat ke depan dan di sana Gaara masih saja berjalan.

Sakura mencoba berdiri namun kakinya begitu terasa sakit bila digerakkan sedikit saja. Ia kembali mendongak dan melihat Gaara yang masih berjalan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki otaknya, Sakura melepas _wedges _sebelah kiri dan melemparkannya ke arah Gaara.

"_Bingo_!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena _wedges _ungu itu berhasil mengenai punggung Gaara.

Gaara berhenti melangkah dan melihat sebuah _wedges _yang tadi menjadi alat untuk menimpuk punggungnya. Gaara memungut _wedges _itu dan mencari siapa pelaku yang telah melemparkan benda itu padanya. Saat itulah dia melihat Sakura yang masih terduduk di aspal dengan tangan yang masih mengepal. Dilihatnya kaki Sakura dan benda yang menimpuk Gaara tadi pasangannya ada di kaki gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menurunkan tangannya yang mengepal dengan perlahan. Ia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Menimpuk adik bosnya dengan _wedges _yang ia yakin pasti sakit sekali. Tatapan Gaara padanya juga terlihat menyeramkan. Jika saja kakinya tidak terkilir, Sakura sudah pasti mengambil langkah seribu.

Gaara perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi lebar gadis itu. Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dengan meraih kursi taman, kakinya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Aduh…, aku cari mati saja," gumamnya.

"Ini pasti sepatumu." Gaara menyodorkan _wedges _ungu itu.

Sakura terlonjak dan hampir jatuh seandainya ia tidak memegang kursi taman. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menerima sepatunya dan memandang Gaara dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau menimpukku?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang seakan menekan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena kau tidak mendengarku," bisiknya. Gaara sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura kesal dan mendongak menatap wajah Gaara. "Karena kau tidak mendengarku saat aku memanggilmu! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat sehingga aku sulit mengejarmu dengan _wedges_ ini!" Sakura tanpa sadar menghentakkan kakinya yang terkilir sehingga menyebabkannya mengaduh kesakitan.

Gaara memerhatikan keadaan Sakura. Gadis itu berkeringat dan kaki kirinya terlihat memerah. "Kau terkilir?"

"Tidak! Aku ter-_killer_! Jelas-jelas tadi kau lihat aku terjatuh!" sewot Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. "Aduh…, kakiku. Bagaimana aku kerja nanti? Kakakmu pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak memakai pantofel lagi," gumam Sakura ketika ia sudah duduk dan memijat kakinya sendiri.

Gaara menghembuskan napas dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan segera merapatkan rok mininya—padahal ia juga memakai _leging_.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kakimu bengkak," gumam Gaara.

"Oh… rupanya dia memeriksa kakiku," batin Sakura merasa malu, pipinya bahkan sampai bersemu merah.

Sakura melihat Gaara membalik badannya sehingga punggung Gaara yang kini ada di depan Sakura.

"Biar kugendong sampai ruang rapat." Gaara sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"A-apa tadi katanya? Menggendong? Dia mau menggendongku?" _inner _Sakura menjerit histeris.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sakura berusaha menolak dan mencoba berdiri namun akhirnya terhuyung.

"Ah! Bodoh! Kenapa kau menolaknya?" _inner _Sakura berteriak kesal.

Gaara segera berdiri saat melihat Sakura hampir terjatuh lagi. Ia menahan lengan Sakura dan segera menariknya melingkar di lehernya dan menggendong Sakura di punggung.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _baka_?" jerit Sakura mencoba memberontak.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau jalan dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya akan menambah luka di kakimu saja dan membuang waktu rapat." Gaara menyahut dan menaikkan badan Sakura hingga ia mendapat posisi nyaman untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau membuatku takut," kata Sakura, ia berusaha agar dadanya tidak menempel di punggung Gaara.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mulai melangkah dengan pelan-pelan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawab, "Bisa saja kau akan melakukan hal mesum padaku."

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai. "Kau yang sudah berpikiran mesum."

"APA? Hey! Aku tidak berpikiran mesum!" Sakura memukul bahu Gaara.

"Tapi tadi kau sudah mengatakannya secara tidak langsung."

"Pokoknya aku tidak berpikiran mesum!"

"Kau mesum."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"TIDAK!"

"Sakura, tolong jangan teriak di telingaku!"

"Rasakan itu!"

Di balik tiang besar bangunan utama kampus, Matsuri dapat melihat bagaimana Gaara menggendong Sakura dan bagaimana Gaara tersenyum. Meski jarak ia dengan keduanya agak jauh, Matsuri dapat melihat itu, raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat bahagia.

Matsuri membalik badannya, tidak kuat jika harus melihat kejadian itu lebih lama. Hatinya terasa tersobek-sobek, ia meremas roknya dan menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir. Rasanya menyakitkan, melihat orang yang kau cintai dekat dengan gadis lain…

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

_**Author's area**_**: **_Annyeonghsaeyo_! Maaf atas keterlambatan _update -_nya. Langsung saja saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah me-_review _di episode 4ff ini… yang balas _review_ _login_ udah saya balas lewat PM dan yang gak login saya balas di bawah ya… semoga episode 5 ini gak ngecewain…

**Yoona SoNyeoShiDae****:** Apa salahku? Itu judul lagu dari de nasib… #plak *dihajar d'masiv*

**Sichi****:** _gomawo_ pujiannya. Hehehe… pertanyaanmu soal kenapa Sakura berubah jadi feminin di sini sudah terjawab kan? Iya seandainya di kampus aku ada Korean klub. Ada juga cuma komunitas aja -.-

Terima kasih banyak **Thia Nokoru****, ****Hatake HaDei-chan un****, ****Riku Aida****, ****Just Ana****, ****Anasasori29****, ****Yoona SoNyeoShiDae****, ****Putri Luna****, ****Tsukiyomi Kumiko****, ****Sichi****.**

Dan terima kasih _silent readers_…

**Masih berkenankan memberikan **_**review**_**?**

**Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	6. Episode 6

Derit pintu yang dibuka membuat puluhan pasang mata memandang ke arahnya. Mereka—panitia pelatihan calon anggota senat, membulatkan mata manakala pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah seorang Sabaku Gaara menggendong Haruno Sakura di punggungnya.

Bisik-bisik pun tak dapat dihindarkan saat Sakura sudah duduk dengan selamat di kursi kepemimpinannya. Tentu saja itu tidak mengherankan karena yang mereka tahu bahwa Gaara masih berpacaran dengan Matsuri.

Menyadari gelagat tidak menyenangkan dari para bawahannya, Sakura berdeham dan membuat seluruh mata memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Gadis ini menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit membungkukkan kepala, "ada beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi sehingga menyebabkanku terlambat."

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Neji yang merupakan salah satu panitia pelatihan.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kau yang digendong oleh Gaara?" tanya Lee dengan wajah syok. Semua orang tahu jika Lee menyukai Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas gusar dan menggeleng, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sebaiknya rapat kita mulai sekarang!"

Dan Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang terus memerhatikannya dengan pandangan lembut dan juga benci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar****d**** disclaimer applied**

**Warning! Alternate Universe, Out Of Character ****(****maybe****)****, Typo(s), Miss-typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did You Believe About Fate?**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode 6**

Gosip itu sudah menyebar luas seperti virus HIV yang dapat membunuh manusia secara perlahan hanya dengan mulut ke mulut. Sakura bukannya tidak tahu mengenai gosip-gosip tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya, tapi ia menulikan telinga saat mendengar orang-orang berbisik dengan nada yang masih bisa ia dengar sambil curi-curi pandang melihatnya. Sungguh dalam hati ia ingin melakban mulut-mulut penggosip itu.

"Haaaahh...," Sakura menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kepalanya menyamping di atas meja kantin yang sepi. Akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan telinganya dari kata-kata pedas nan menusuk hati yang ia dengar sejak pagi.

Seorang gadis dengan mata peraknya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang gusar. Gadis ini tentu mengetahui apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Sakura mengehela napas panjang dan memandang sendu sahabatnya, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa gosip itu sampai beredar? Lidah memang lebih tajam dari pedang," kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin ini hanya cobaan untukmu agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi," hibur Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menyorotkan kekesalan, "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu! Dia mungkin ingin merasakan _shanaro_-ku," ujar Sakura sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya.

Hinata mengelus lembut punggung Sakura mencoba menenangkannya, "_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, berkelahi itu tidak bagus. Lebih baik kau memakan ini, siapa tahu perasaanmu bisa lebih tenang," Hinata menyodorkan sebuah permen lollipop pada Sakura.

Sakura tampak ragu mengambil lollipop yang diberikan Hinata namun kemudian ia menerimanya, "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_," ungkapnya tulus.

Hinata tersenyum lembut membalasnya. Lalu gadis ini melihat Sakura membuka bungkus lollipop dan hendaknya memakannya sampai...

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Sakura hampir saja tersedak karena lollipop saat ia mendengar sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal menyerukan namanya, "apa sih, Naruto?!" sungutnya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang menggumamkan namanya, "Hai, Hinata-_chan_. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh anggukan Hinata.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan dengan telak bersarang di kepala Naruto. Ia meringis kesakitan saat melihat Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau tadi hampir membuatku mati karena lollipop tahu!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto meringis ketakutan, "Tenang dulu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak sengaja, _hontou ni_!" Naruto menggerakan telapak tangannya di depan dada, "aku ke sini karena mendengar gosip yang tak enak tentangmu," sambungnya.

Sakura memilih duduk dan menghela napas panjang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja. "Jadi gosip itu sudah sampai di Fakultas Sastra?" Sakura memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Naruto mengangguk dan memandang sahabat baiknya itu dengan iba, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa benar kau orang ketiga yang merebut Gaara dari Matsuri? Apa benar kau selingkuh dengan Gaara? Lalu apa benar kau sengaja mengusulkan agar Gaara menjadi wakil ketua panitia pelatihan?" tanya Naruto yang bicara seperti petasan yang tidak bisa berhenti meledak.

Hinata menatap prihatin Sakura, "Gosipnya berkembang lebih parah, Sakura-_chan_," katanya, "yang aku dengar hanyalah kau merebut Gaara dari Matsuri," lanjutnya dengan suara yang makin pelan.

"_Kuso_! Tentu saja itu tidak benar, Naruto!" jawab Sakura dengan kesal, "apa salahku sehingga aku digosipkan seperti itu?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan si _poker face _itu,"

Suara lain yang tiba-tiba mengikuti obrolan membuat Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Sai terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Aku yakin itu karena kejadian kemarin saat rapat tidak berguna itu," sahut Sai sambil duduk di seberang meja Sakura.

Naruto berjalan cepat dan mengambil tempat di samping Sai, "Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sakura mengembuskan napas kasar dan dengan enggan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sai, orang yang saat ini sedang malas ia temui.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang memang hanya mengetahui gosip tidak enak soal Sakura tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkan gosip itu tersebar.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak datang rapat kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Setahunya Hinata merupakan salah satu panitia kegiatan pelatihan itu.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Aku kemarin harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sai. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak datang?"

"Aku ketiduran di—ah! Lupakan hal itu dulu," Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sai dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan wajah penasaran, "jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Sakura digendong oleh Gaara si _poker face _saat datang ke rapat tak berguna itu kemarin," sahut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Sakura yang melihat senyum palsu Sai merasa muak. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dulu ia sempat jatuh cinta pada lelaki macam ini? Sungguh itu sebuah kesalahan yang fatal, namun untungnya mereka tidak sampai pacaran hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bukankah kau kemarin tidak datang ke rapat itu?" Hinata memandang bingung Sai.

Sai meletakkan sebuah buku sketsa di atas meja membuat Sakura meliriknya. Itu adalah buku sketsa miliknya. Wajahnya berubah panik. Bagaimana buku itu bisa berada di tangan Sai? Ini bisa gawat jika Sai mengetahui isi buku sketsa itu.

"Kau ingat saat kemarin aku ingin mengembalikan buku sketsa ini pada Sakura?" tanya Sai pada Hinata dan gadis itu mengangguk, "saat itulah aku melihat semua kejadiannya. **Aku melihat semua**," Sai menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sambil menunjuk buku sketsa itu dan menatap Sakura dengan seringainya.

Sakura menelan ludah dan segera menarik buku itu dari atas meja lalu meletakkannya di atas paha, "Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura mencengkram buku tersebut dengan jantung berdetak cepat.

Sai semakin melebarkan seringainya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Semuanya. Pertama, aku melihat siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Kedua, kemampuan menggambarmu itu sangat buruk!"

Sai mendengus dan berdiri. Ia sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja yang ditempati tiga sekawan itu. Sementara itu, Sakura mencengkram buku sketsanya semakin erat.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan memandang cemas ke arah Sakura dan Sai yang pergi. Saling bicara melalui kontak mata, Naruto segera berlari menyusul Sai sedangkan Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura yang tampak tegang.

"Naruto-_kun _pasti akan mencari tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Jadi, kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_," Hinata menatap cemas sahabatnya yang diam tidak merespon.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya bukan gosip itu yang menjadi ketakutan Sakura. Akan tetapi, suatu hal yang lebih penting menurutnya. Suatu rahasia yang Sakura tidak harapkan akan bocor di tangan orang lain, terutama Sai.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa ada yang aneh hari ini di kampusnya. Setiap kali ia berjalan dan berpapasan dengan orang lain, ia dapat merasakan orang-orang tersebut berbisik sambil mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, mengingat ia memang salah seorang laki-laki tampan yang menjadi incaran para gadis di kampusnya. Tetapi, bisik-bisik yang dilakukan kali ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Gaara melangkah dengan cepat hingga akhirnya sampai di depan lobi. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat gerombolan orang-orang di depan mading. Lalu, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul bersama sahabatnya dengan wajah cemas dan terlihat buru-buru. Lelaki Sabaku ini mengernyitkan alisnya yang tak nampak.

Gaara memerhatikan Sakura dan Hinata yang menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan di depan mading. Langkah kakinya tanpa sadar menuntun ia ke arah kerumunan yang tiba-tiba terbelah dua setelah menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Hinata yang menoleh ke belakang terkejut melihat Gaara berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura.

Di sana Gaara melihat Sakura memandangi secarik kertas yang ditempeli foto di mana Gaara menggendong Sakura kemarin. Matanya sedikit membulat membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut sebelum akhirnya dicabut kasar oleh Sakura.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura dan meremas kertas itu di genggaman tangan kanannya. Gaara dapat melihat tangan gadis itu bergetar menahan emosi.

Saat Sakura berbalik dan hendak pergi ia terkejut melihat Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu tidak sampai tiga detik sebelum akhirnya Sakura memilih memutuskan kontak mata, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan itu.

Belum sempat Sakura melewati pria itu, Gaara dengan cepat menahan tangannya dengan cengkraman yang lumayan kuat hingga menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura. Gaara tidak peduli ketika kerumunan di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menonton mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hinata menatap keduanya dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin tanpa membalikkan badan menghadap Sakura.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri," sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar tanpa niatan menghadap Gaara. Mereka saling memunggungi.

Gaara mengembuskan napas kasar dan menarik tangan Sakura sampai gadis itu terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Hinata menarik napas kaget saat melihat sahabatnya ditarik kasar oleh Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura yang berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga tidak harus membentur mading yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa hal di sini," ujar Gaara dengan datar dan menatap _emerald _yang sedang melotot itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan bingung.

Gaara menarik napas dalam dan kembali fokus menatap Sakura, "Pertama, aku dan Matsuri sudah putus beberapa minggu yang lalu. **Benar-benar putus** dan kau bukan orang ketiga yang membuatku putus dengan Matsuri,"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibuat Gaara agar terdengar lebih meyakinkan, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak peduli,"

Sakura mencoba untuk cuek meski tak dapat ia bohongi ada sebersit perasaan senang saat Gaara seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa pria itu sekarang jomblo dan Sakura punya kesempatan untuk mengambil hatinya. Tapi, Sakura ingat jika ia sudah berhenti menjadi _secret admirer _Gaara dan ia memantapkan hati agar tidak menyukai pria itu lagi.

"Kau harus peduli!"

"Hah?"

"Karena kedua, Aku menyukaimu Haruno Sakura!"

Dan mata Sakura terbelalak ketika Gaara mencium bibirnya. Dunianya seolah berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya sulit seolah paru-parunya menyempit dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seperti habis lari lima kilometer.

Perasaan yang telah lama ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Membuat perutnya bereaksi aneh seperti begitu banyak kepakan kupu-kupu menggelitik di dalam sana. Perasaan itu semakin menjalar hingga menyebabkan wajahnya memerah. Sakura menyadari hal itu dengan cepat, ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya yang terpejam. Perasaan yang ia rasakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya merona tipis. Perasaan ini sangat disukainya, khususnya ketika bersama Haruno Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang geli Sakura yang terpaku dengan wajah memerah. Gadis di hadapannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Terutama bibirnya itu teramat manis dan membuat Gaara kecanduan.

"Dan ketiga, Aku Sabaku Gaara memutuskan bahwa Haruno Sakura telah sah menjadi kekasihku. Jika ada yang berani mengusik kekasihku ini, maka ia akan berhadapan denganku!"

Gaara memandang tajam kerumunan mahasiswa yang menonton adegan itu semua dari awal hingga akhir. Bahkan beberapa wajah di antara mereka memerah melihat bagaimana Gaara mencium Sakura tanpa tendeng malu-malu dan sebagian lagi menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan lembut, namun gadis itu hanya berkedip berkali-kali masih dalam tahap mencerna apa yang Gaara ucapkan barusan. Tersenyum geli, Gaara berbalik dan pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

Setelah kepergian Gaara dan kerumunan yang mulai berkurang, Sakura baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia meremas kertas yang digenggamnya dan melemparnya dengan kesal.

"Grrrrrr! Sabaku Gaara seenaknya kau mencuri ciumanku!" Sakura menggeram murka dengan wajah memerah serta hidung kembang-kempis.

"Sakura-_chan_," Hinata tersenyum geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang terlampau lambat untuk menyadari kejadian unik yang telah menimpanya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam, "Jangan tertawa! Aku butuh ramen untuk menyalurkan kekesalanku!"

Sakura mendengus dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin. Sedangkan Hinata sudah tertawa geli sambil menyusul sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Keadaan di depan mading itu kembali sepi dan Matsuri berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melirik kertas yang sudah menjadi gumpalan akibat remasan tangan Sakura dan mengambilnya. Sebuah foto dan sederet tulisan di dalam kertas itu menjadi perhatian Matsuri.

_Orang ketiga perusak hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri._

Matsuri meremas kertas itu dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat mengingat bagaimana Gaara menyatakan perasaannya dan mencium Sakura di depan umum. Ia dan Gaara memang sering memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum, itupun karena Matsuri yang lebih aktif menuntun Gaara. Tetapi, kali ini Gaara terlihat lebih agresif terhadap Sakura. Pria itu benar-benar menyukai gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ia memiliki Gaara," geram Matsuri lalu melempar kertas itu sembarangan.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu pergi tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _onyx _yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dari lantai dua. Pria itu melihat _display _kameranya yang menampilkan foto Matsuri saat menatap kertas yang telah lusuh tadi. Menggeser fotonya, ia melihat foto Gaara yang mencium Sakura dan perasaan kesal kembali muncul di hatinya.

"Lihat saja, _poker face_! Aku yang akan merebut Sakura darimu,"

Sai menyeringai dan mematikan kameranya sebelum pergi menuju ruang klub media kampus.

.

.

.

Restoran Sabaku's Pizza terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Ini dikarenakan bukan waktunya jam makan malam sehingga para pelayan yang bekerja tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya terlihat seorang pelayan berambut merah muda yang sedang mengepel lantai restoran. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan pelayan itu jika dilihat dari jauh. Namun, jika ditilik lebih dekat pelayan itu terlihat melamun sambil mengepel lantai.

Sakura terus saja mengepel di tempat yang sama tanpa mencelupkan alat pel yang sudah terlihat kotor ke dalam ember berisi air. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di mading kampus pagi tadi. Wajahnya kembali memanas ketika mengulang kembali lewat memorinya saat Gaara mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh bibir merah mudanya dengan jari. Ciuman itu masih begitu terasa di bibirnya. Ciuman yang mampu menggetarkan jiwanya. Yang diam-diam selalu ia imajinasikan ketika masih menjadi _secret admirer _dulu. Bagaimana ini? Ia ingin merasakan bibir Gaara menciumnya sekali lagi.

"_Ah! Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini?"_

Sakura mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Sampai kapan ia akan bersikap seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta? Usianya 'kan sudah memasuki dewasa awal. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap memalukan hanya karena ciuman di bibir.

"_Tapi 'kan Gaara menciumku di depan banyak orang,"_

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah hingga telinga. Kenapa suhu di restoran mendadak panas? Sakura mengipas-ngipaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Ia harus fokus bekerja hari ini. Jangan sampai Temari menceramahinya lagi karena pekerjaannya yang berantakan. Sudah cukup ia dibuat pusing akibat kegiatan pelatihan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi dan gosip buruk soal dirinya di kampus.

Mengingat gosip iitu membuat Sakura murung. Siapa orang yang tega merusak nama baiknya? Setahunya, Sakura tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Bahkan dapat dikatakan semua orang yang mengenalnya menyukai dirinya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia mencelupkan lap pel berwarna abu-abu itu ke dalam ember, namun getar ponsel yang berada di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Sakura dengan lesu merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil ponsel pintar berlayar sentuh tersebut. Wajahnya yang lesu, muram dan suram itu mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keterkejutan yang sangat jelas kentara. Sebuah pesan yang membuat jantungnya bergemuruh riuh seperti gempa dari retakan di bagian dalam bumi dari gunung merapi.

**From: Cowok Kutub**

**Aku akan menjemputmu di restoran nanti.**

**Kekasihmu,**

**Gaara.**

"Bagaimana cowok kutub ini tahu nomor ponselku?" Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana ketika melihat Temari keluar dari pintu ruangannya, "dan apa-apaan dia menyebut dirinya kekasihku? Aku terima juga belum! Geez!"

Sakura menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan mengepel lantai asal-asalan. Tanpa ia ketahui Temari sudah berkacak pinggang di belakangnya.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Glup!

Sakura menelan ludah gugup mendengar suara intimiasi Temari juga aura menyeramkan di balik punggungnya. Ia sudah tahu Temari akan memarahinya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura memijat tangannya yang pegal karena mengepel seluruh restoran seorang diri sebagai hukuman yang diberikan oleh Temari padanya sore tadi. Lama-lama tangannya bisa berotot seperti atlit tinju kalau begini caranya.

Ino terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya sedang memijat tangan dengan muka lesu. Salah Sakura sendiri yang selalu melamun jika bekerja dan tidak pernah jera akan omelan Temari. Sakura yang menyadari Ino sedang menertawakannya menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Apanya yang lucu, _pig_?" sengit Sakura sambil membetulkan jaketnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak jera juga diomeli oleh Temari-_sama_," jawab Ino masih sesekali tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang menepuk bahunya, "Aku saja yang tidak beruntung karena dia selalu memergokiku,"

Ino tertawa lebih keras, "Makanya kau jangan melamun terus! Memangnya kau ada masalah apa lagi sih?"

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat, "Hari ini hidupku penuh warna. Warna pelangi saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya," Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk.

Ino sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang bersandar di samping mobil _sport _berwarna merah. Lelaki yang sedang bersandar itu adalah salah satu orang yang kadang bisa membuat Sakura galau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ketika mendengar suara kaki orang yang mendekat. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Sakura yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah motor matiknya yang berada di samping mobil Gaara. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa ia salah satu dari warna itu?" Ino mengerling pada Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa—" Sakura baru akan menoleh pada Ino jika sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam-merah itu tidak berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mendongak. Sekali lagi ia dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara di depannya. Pria itu tampak tampan dengan kaus abu-abu panjang dan celana hitam yang sobek di beberapa bagian. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Mata _jade_-nya menatap lembut Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sakura terlalu gugup hingga tanpa sadar bicara gagap. Ia menekan dada kirinya yang bergemuruh kencang. _"gawat! Aku bisa mati muda kalau jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat seperti ini!"_

"Kau tidak membaca SMS-ku?" Gaara menyahut datar.

"_Aku kira itu hanya halusinasi," _Sakura bergumam dalam hati dan bingung harus menjawab apa, "ji-jika bekerja aku ti-tidak boleh memainkan ponsel!" akhirnya hanya kalimat pembelaan itu yang dapat Sakura ucapkan.

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kau sudah melihatku ada di sini, jadi—"

"—Gaara!"

Seruan seorang wanita dari arah belakang Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Gaara, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Temari yang berjalan cepat menghampiri. Sakura tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup melihat bosnya yang selalu memarahi dan menghukumnya itu kini berdiri di antara mereka bertiga.

Ino yang sejak tadi diam dapat merasakan kegugupan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu melirik Sakura dan dibalas oleh lirikan Sakura yang seolah berkata, _tolong bantu aku pergi dari sini, Ino!_

"Kau datang menjemputku?" Temari bertanya pada Gaara yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Sakura segera bicara, "A-aku pulang duluan ya, Temari-_sama_, Ga-Gaara," Sakura sedikit melirik Gaara dan berusaha pergi dari sana.

"Maaf, _nee-san_. Hari ini aku menjemput pacarku," Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu bisa pergi ke motor matiknya.

Sakura heran, kenapa sulit sekali melarikan diri dari lelaki bersurai merah ini? Gadis itu kini hanya mampu mendelik melihat pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam cukup kuat oleh Gaara, mungkin agar ia tidak bisa kabur dari Gaara.

"Pacar? Siapa pacarmu?" Temari menatap Gaara bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersadar ketika melihat Gaara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kalau Sakura itu pacarmu!" Temari menatap Gaara sambil sesekali melirik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menjadi panik mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Sakura berbalik dan mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang tidak digenggam Gaara.

"Ya, Sakura pacarku," pernyataan Gaara sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Temari serta Ino menganga dan membulatkan mata, "nah, _nee-san _bisa pulang dengan mobilku. Aku akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Temari-_nee_!"

Gaara tersenyum pada Temari sambil melempar kunci mobilnya yang berhasil ditangkap Temari. Pria bersurai merah itu menarik tangan Sakura ke arah motor matik yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melihat kunci motor yang berada di genggaman tangan Sakura, Gaara segera mengambilnya dan memakaikan helm di kepala Sakura dan juga kepalanya. Pria itu bahkan sempat tersenyum lembut pada Sakura saat memakaikan helm di kepala bersurai merah muda milik Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit merona melihat wajah Gaara yang tampan dari jarak dekat.

"Ayo naik," Gaara menyalakan motor Sakura dan menepuk jok belakang motor matik tersebut.

Sakura mendengus. Yang benar saja, itu 'kan motor miliknya tapi Gaara bersikap seolah itu motor milik pria itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi canggung seperti ini dan karena Sakura juga sudah mengantuk, akhirnya gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman di jok belakang.

Temari dan Ino masih bengong memandang kepergian sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Selama sekian detik akhirnya keduanya pun sadar dan menghela napas bersamaan.

"Aish! Gaara itu benar-benar!" decak Temari kesal.

"Aish! Sakura tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku pulang naik apa?" decak Ino kesal.

Temari dan Ino saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya tersenyum aneh.

"Aku akan menceritakan yang aku tahu soal Sakura dan Gaara asalkan aku boleh menumpang di mobil Gaara sampai rumah," seolah mengerti tatapan Temari, Ino tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang putih.

Temari mendengus, "Baiklah Ino, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

"Baik, Temari-_sama_!" Ino membungkukkan badan dan mengikuti Temari yang masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara.

.

.

.

Angin malam menerbangkan surai merah muda Sakura yang diikat satu secara asal. Sakura memandang trotoar jalan yang masih ramai dipakai oleh pejalan kaki. Ah... dia ingat jika malam ini adalah malam minggu. Terlalu lama menjomblo membuat Sakura lupa akan esensi malam minggu yang akan hidup sampai fajar menyingsing.

Tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya Sakura juga merindukan saat-saat malam minggu yang dihabiskan dengan berkencan bersama pacar. Tapi, pacar saja tak punya. Lalu, bagaimana mau menikmati malamnya anak muda itu? Tunggu! Tidak punya pacar?

Sakura memandang punggung tegap di depannya. Pria ini tadi pagi baru saja mengumumkan secara sepihak kalau Sakura sudah sah menjadi pacarnya. Akan tetapi, apakah Gaara serius tentang apa yang diucapkannya? Apa pria itu sedang mabuk tadi pagi? Jika benar mabuk, lalu kenapa ia mengirim sms dengan akhir kalimat "kekasihmu" itu?

Apa Sakura sedang bermimpi sekarang? Itu pasti hanya imajinasi saja. Halusinasi akibat terlalu banyak pikiran dan terlalu lelah.

"_Benar! Semua ini hanya mimpi!" _Sakura menampar pipinya hingga ia meringis kesakitan, _"ini bukan mimpi!"_

"Sakura," panggil Gaara sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang saat dirasakannya gadis itu tidak berpegangan pada pinggangnya.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura sedikit memajukan kepalanya ke samping kanan kepala Gaara.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" teriak Gaara.

"Hah?" Sakura tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Gaara ucapkan membuat lelaki bertato di dahinya itu menyeringai.

Bruuuuuummm!

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura segera memeluk Gaara ketika pria itu menancap gas hingga _full_ dan menyalip mobil dengan lincahnya bak pembalap profesional.

Gaara tersenyum lebar merasakan pelukan Sakura yang kuat. Sedangkan Sakura terus merapalkan doa agar ini tidak akan menjadi perjalanan pulang terakhirnya ke rumah.

.

.

.

Ckiiiitttt!

Suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sakura membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam sambil berdoa dalam hati. Merasa mesin motor dimatikan, Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tidak mengetahui sedang berada di mana sekarang. Rasa panik mulai menghujaninya. Apa Gaara berniat buruk padanya?

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu," Sakura menoleh dan matanya bersirobok dengan Gaara, "jadi, kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu ini. Atau kau suka memelukku?" Gaara menyeringai membuat Sakura segera sadar akan keadaan dirinya dan melepas pelukannya serta menjauh dari pria itu.

"Kau membawaku ke mana? Bukankah kau mau mengantarkanku pulang?" Sakura melihat Gaara melepas helmnya dan berjalan ke pinggir jalan.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu,"

Sakura menghela napas dan melepaskan helmnya. Ia mengikuti ke arah mana lelaki itu pergi. Sesampainya di tempat Gaara berdiri, Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di bawah bukit. Pemandangan kota di malam hari bagaikan bintang di atas langit.

"Indah sekali!" pekik Sakura kagum dengan senyum merekah.

Gaara menolah dan menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia. Setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan dengan mengebut di sepanjang jalan tidaklah sia-sia. Melihat senyum bahagia Sakura membuat hatinya berdetak kencang. Tak ayal senyum tipis pun terlukis di wajah yang biasanya datar tersebut.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu dalam kesulitan," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, "Aku baik-baik saja," tuturnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Gaara datar dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kakakmu tidak menghukumku mengepel seluruh restoran sendirian lagi," Sakura mendengus dan kembali memandang pemandangan kota di bawah kaki bukit. Ia hanya bergurau soal hal ini. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan Gaara. Ia tidak mau dianggap cewek lemah.

Gaara ikut mendengus geli, "Makanya kau jangan berbuat ceroboh jika bekerja. Kakakku meskipun galak sebenarnya ia orang yang baik dan perhatian,"

Sakura melirik Gaara tajam, tapi ia merasa senang atas apa yang Gaara katakan barusan. Setidaknya Sakura tahu jika Gaara menyayangi kakak perempuannya yang cerewet itu. Lelaki yang terlihat dingin ini ternyata memiliki sifat yang hangat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" gumam Sakura menatap lurus langit malam tanpa bintang.

Gaara menghadapkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa menatap Sakura sepenuhnya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya pelan dan menghadapkan tubuhnya juga di depan Gaara, "Mengapa kau mengatakan aku adalah pacarmu di depan mading tadi pagi? Apa karena kau hanya kasihan padaku dan ingin melindungiku?"

Gaara menatap lurus _emerald _Sakura yang bergetar. Ia sudah menebak Sakura pasti akan bertanya hal seperti ini. Awalnya ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja secara spontan dan naluriah. Namun, setelah merenung dan berkonsultasi pada Naruto akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal yang penting.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," Gaara menatap lembut Sakura membuat gadis itu terpaku beberapa saat dengan wajah memerah lucu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Gaara terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura membuat si pemilik _emerald _menatapnya malu-malu, "Apa cinta butuh alasan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk, "lalu, kenapa masih kau tanyakan, _hime_?"

Blush!

Gaara kembali membuat wajah Sakura merona, "Ka-karena aneh saja menurutku. Kau yang tidak begitu dekat denganku tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padaku,"

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Aku selama ini selalu memerhatikanmu, tapi kau tak pernah tahu,"

Sakura merasakan Gaara membelai pipinya dengan lembut menarik mata mereka untuk bertemu. Jantung itu kembali berdetak dua kali lipat ketika Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura menahan napas ketika Gaara menutup matanya dan deru hangat napas pria itu menyentuh kulit wajah Sakura. Detik-detik yang ditunggu Sakura akhirnya tiba juga ketika bibir Gaara menekan lembut bibirnya.

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak berciuman. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bibirnya masih menutup rapat. Sedangkan Gaara sudah mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali hingga _jade _itu terbuka dan menatap Sakura dengan sayu.

"Biasanya kalau berciuman matanya ditutup,"

Dan Sakura bagaikan anjing yang diperintah tuannya segera menurut. Ia menutup mata dan berusaha membalas ciuman Gaara dengan lembut. Perlahan tangan Gaara bergerak menarik tengkuk Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura tanpa sadar sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

Salah satu alat indra yang tak bertulang itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Menekan dan memilintir lidah Sakura di dalamnya. Sakura berusaha untuk mengimbangi permainan kekasih barunya, tapi sungguh Sakura bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Akhirnya, tetaplah Gaara yang mendominasi ciuman yang semakin panas itu.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Gaara pelan karena ia sudah merasakan sesak di pernapasannya. Gaara melepaskan Sakura namun kedua tangannya masih menangkup wajah cantik gadis itu yang merona merah. Dahinya ia tempelkan di dahi lebar Sakura. Mereka masih mengatur napas.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, _hime_?" tanya Gaara dengan lembut.

"Jawaban apa?" Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain membuat Gaara kembali terkekeh.

"Ah... Aku sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban itu keluar darimu karena aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku," Gaara mengarahkan wajahnya di deket telinga Sakura, "_secret admirer_," bisiknya kemudian.

Sakura tersentak dan segera mundur satu langkah, "A-apa? Siapa yang memberikanmu nomor ponselku?" seru Sakura sambil menuding Gaara dengan jarinya.

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura yang menuding tadi hingga gadis itu masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Berarti kau memang _secret admirer_-ku. Aku menyesal tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku," Gaara berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Si-siapa yang menunggumu! Aku sudah berhenti jadi _secret admirer_-mu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki ke motor matiknya, "cepat antarkan aku pulang! Aku ngantuk!" Sakura duduk di atas motornya sambil bersilang tangan.

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa kau berhenti jadi _secret admirer_-ku. Tapi, jangan berhenti mencintaiku karena aku tak akan sanggup kehilanganmu,"

Dan Gaara kembali mengecup bibir merah muda yang membuatnya candu itu. Sepertinya malam minggu ini melebihi malam-malam romantis yang pernah Sakura lalui sebelumnya. Bersama Gaara hatinya bagaikan kembang api yang meletus ketika pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pojok curhat author:

Wow! Wuedan! Fiksi yang sudah dua tahun lebih ini akhirnya aku update lagi. Hahaha... maaf, maaf semaaf maafnya karena jujur aja aku nggak punya imajinasi lanjutan fiksi ini. Tapi, aku bakal berusaha lanjutin fiksi ini sampai tamat. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya readers! Hehe

Terima kasih banyak banget untuk yang udah review episode 5 kemarin: Riku Aida, Thia Nokoru, Hanakey23, Violet7orange, Putri Luna, Nay Hatake, Aira Yuzuriha, aihane-chaan, sabaku sakura shawol, KyuNa Shawol Musketeer, Lee Taemin-SHINee, gaaSaku, Aiko Kirisiwa, Chibi si saku, Guest, LuluIslamiah, Arakafsya Uchiha, shawol21bangs, oktadilarezani, clarisahime-chan, namina88.

Wah banyak shawol ya ternyata! Aku juga shawol loh. Hohoho. Aku juga Primadona (fansnya FT Island), Cieler dan ONE OK ROCKers (wuidih banyak aja ya! Hihi). Salam kenal semuanyaaaaa~~

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? Arigatou minna~ *bow*


End file.
